


Seven Years

by Valerie90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie90/pseuds/Valerie90
Summary: Susan Sanders ha undici anni, un padre molto impegnato, forse troppo, un affascinante fratello più grande alle prese con una cotta adolescenziale, le farfalle nello stomaco, la prospettiva di un inizio importante nella tanto famigerata Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts e tutta una vita davanti._____________________________________________Pronta per un nuovo viaggio, ho deciso di accompagnare Susan in questo percorso così importante per lei.Sarà una strada lunga, a tratti faticosa, ma anche tanto emozionante e ricca di eventi, imprevisti piacevoli e non.Spero che alcuni di voi vorranno intraprendere questo cammino insieme a noi._Valérie_
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Nuovo personaggio





	1. The love that won't let go

[ ](https://ibb.co/mNGDGyD)

Erano i primi giorni di settembre e per le strade di Londra c'era un gran via vai.  
Molti genitori giravano esasperati trascinati dai propri figli alla ricerca di zaini preferiti e moltitudini di libri.  
Alcune ragazzine sfogliavano dubbiose decine di diari prima di comprarne uno, delle madri decidevano autoritarie gli acquisti più appropriati per dei figli poco presi in considerazione, dei mariti venivano privati inconsapevolmente delle proprie carte di credito...  
Nel mentre, ai margini di una strada, facendosi largo fra la folla, due fratelli, un ragazzo di tredici anni ed una ragazzina di undici cercavano di non dare troppo nell'occhio mentre imboccavano un vicolo apparentemente cieco.  
-Sue, da questa parte- disse il ragazzo alla sorella indicando la stradina in ombra.  
-Svelta, non dobbiamo farci vedere- la rimbeccò prendendole una mano e trascinandola con dolcezza.  
-Eric, mi ricordi perché papà non ci ha accompagnati?- gli chiese la ragazzina camminando con passo pesante e cadenzato, quasi svogliato.  
Il ragazzo non le rispose, ma in cuor suo accusò il colpo. Il padre di Eric e Susan era un famoso medico del San Mungo, il primario del reparto Malattie Magiche, un uomo molto impegnato a farla breve, il signor Lionel Sanders.  
Dopo la morte della madre, l'incantevole signora Eve Rendel, di cui Susan aveva ereditato i lunghi e mossi capelli castani ed Eric i luminosi occhi verdi e la pelle ambrata, il padre dei ragazzi si era buttato a capofitto nel lavoro cercando di sconfiggere la malattia che aveva portato via la donna che aveva amato più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e che rivedeva in ogni paziente affetto dalla stessa patologia.  
Una crociata che durava ormai da ben 5 anni.  
-Mi avrebbe fatto piacere...- confessò Susan sospirando, chinando il capo.  
Eric rimase in silenzio, come spesso accadeva in quei momenti di spontanea sincerità della sorella. Avrebbe voluto consolarla, confortarla, ma serbava nel cuore solo rabbia per un padre che ormai si comportava da assenteista.  
-Siamo arrivati- sentenziò il ragazzo, fermandosi di fronte ad un muro di mattoni grezzi e tirando fuori la bacchetta.  
Susan allungò quanto più possibile il collo cercando di vedere, incuriosita, oltre la spalla del fratello.  
Bastò qualche tocco leggero con la punta della bacchetta su alcuni mattoni leggermente più usurati degli altri e nel muro iniziò a formarsi una breccia via via più grande, fino a far spazio ad un vero e proprio passaggio.  
-Questa volta Diagon Alley è tutta al tuo servizio, Sue- esclamò Eric sorridendo alla sorella, indicando la città che si presentava chiassosa e colorata di fronte a loro -Prepariamoti a dovere per il tuo ingresso ad Hogwarts!-  
-Da dove iniziamo?- chiese speranzosa Susan.  
-Di certo non dalla bacchetta se è quello che speri. Quella sarà la ciliegina sulla torta- rispose lui ridendo appena.  
La piccola Susan sbuffò vistosamente guardando di sottecchi il fratello.  
-Dulcis in fundo- rimarcò Eric, spostando lo sguardo altrove.  
-Ehi Eric! Ciao! - Un ragazzo si avvicinò a loro battendo una mano sulla spalla del giovane.  
-Ced! Ma che piacere rivederti! - Eric salutò l'amico abbracciandolo calorosamente.  
-E tu devi essere Susan- il ragazzo spostò l'attenzione sulla ragazzina -Eric parla spesso di te-  
La piccola Sue diventò rossa in un batter d'occhio, non tanto per quello che le era appena stato detto ma per l'imbarazzo e la piacevole sensazione che aveva provato nel sentir posati su di sé quei bellissimi e magnetici occhi grigi. L'unica cosa che riuscì a fare, fu accennare un timido sorriso.  
-Io sono Cedric, Cedric Diggory- continuò porgendole la mano e sorridendole.  
Susan allungò la sua e quando il ragazzo la strinse in segno di saluto, le sembrò sentirla formicolare tutta, quasi fosse molle non riusciva a muovere neppure una falange.  
-Ced! Ced non trovo più tua madre!- Un signore dai capelli grigi e il viso arrossato per la corsa interruppe quell'imbarazzante momento.  
-Salve signor Diggory- lo salutò rispettosamente Eric.  
-Oh ciao ragazzo- ricambiò lui accortosi solo in quel momento della compagnia.  
-Deve essersi fermata in un non so quale negozio di articoli magici per la casa- disse esasperato guardando il figlio.  
-Stai tranquillo papà, la troveremo- lo incoraggiò Cedric ridendo.  
-Oh ma io non mi preoccupo di non ritrovare tua madre, ma tutti i galeoni nel portafogli che ho lasciato nella sua borsa!-  
Un'allegra risata nacque dal cuore dei presenti e poco dopo i due Diggory si allontanarono salutando i ragazzi Sanders.  
I fratelli intrapresero nuovamente il proprio cammino, Susan visibilmente imbarazzata evitò come poté lo sguardo del fratello, mentre Eric la guardava divertito.  
-Troppo grande per te...- disse con aria di chi la sa lunga.  
-Guarda, il Ghirigoro!- esclamò prontamente la ragazzina avvistando il negozio di libri e schivando con poca maestria l'osservazione del ragazzo -Forza andiamo!- riprese tirando veementemente Eric per un braccio ed entrando nella libreria.

-Con questo ho finito!- sentenziò Sue appoggiando l'enorme quantità di libri sul bancone della cassa.  
-Fra questi ce n'è almeno uno che rientri nella lista dei libri effettivamente da comprare?- chiese Eric dubbioso.  
-Ovviamente!- rispose stizzita la sorella, quasi offesa.  
Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio scettico e sospirando si apprestò a pagare il conto.

***

Dopo l'acquisto dei libri fu il turno dei calderoni, delle pergamene, delle piume e dei calamai, fino ad arrivare al negozio delle scope e delle divise da Quidditch.  
Ancor prima di entrare, Sue poggiò gli occhi su una bellissima scopa esposta in vetrina, sul capo del manico portava la scritta Nimbus 2000.  
-Voglio questa!- affermò, voltandosi verso il fratello.  
Dal canto suo, Eric fu preso da tutt'altra cosa: Sue lo vide attento a guardare un punto indefinito fra la folla, aveva la bocca schiusa in un sorriso malizioso e una vena che pulsava leggermente all'altezza del collo.  
La ragazzina, incuriosita, seguì la direzione dello sguardo del fratello fino ad arrivare a notare una ragazza, su per giù della sua stessa età, dai capelli lisci, di un particolare viola scuro, lunghi fino alle spalle, dalla pelle molto chiara e dagli occhi castani.  
Una nota di fastidio le salì dallo stomaco, facendole chiedere fra sé 'Chi diamine è quella?'  
-Sue, tieni i soldi della scopa, io torno subito- disse Eric d'improvviso, lasciandola sola davanti alla vetrina del negozio, in tutta risposta alla sua tacita domanda.  
Molto infastidita Susan volse le spalle al fratello e alla misteriosa ragazza ed entrò a passo svelto nel negozio.  
Non appena varcata la soglia, la piccola Sue venne investita da un odore di vernice molto forte, mischiato all'odore del legno. Gli occhi non poterono non soffermarsi su tutti quei manici ritti e scintillanti che le si presentarono dinanzi.  
A pochi centimetri dal soffitto alcune scope volteggiavano lente a dimostrazione delle loro potenzialità.  
-...ma mamma, io la volevo tanto!- Sue venne attirata dalla voce piagnucolante di un bambino.  
Un piccolo mago di circa sei anni strattonava il mantello della mamma continuando a fissare una mini scopa per bambini adagiata in una vetrina illuminata.  
A Susan bastò un'occhiata veloce ai vestiti della donna e del piccolino per capire che economicamente non se la cavassero molto bene.  
-Amore...- la donna abbassò la voce imbarazzata guardandosi intorno -...la mamma può comprare solo la scopa per Adia che quest'anno inizierà la scuola. Quando andrai ad Hogwarts ne compreremo una anche per te- Sue scorse una ragazza poco più in là, anche lei vestita in modo trasandato, intenta a cercare una scopa da comprare fra quelle accatastate nel reparto 'seconda mano'.  
Il bambino non smise di piangere e molti dei presenti iniziarono a girarsi verso di loro.  
Sue mise le mani in tasca e tirò fuori le monete che il fratello le aveva lasciato per l'acquisto della Nimbus 2000. Con i soldi in mano si avviò verso la postazione del cassiere e poggiando tutti i galeoni sul bancone gli chiese a bassa voce -Con questi riesco a comprare due Nimbus 1000 e una di quelle scope per bambini?-  
Il negoziante rimase un po' perplesso -Con questi soldi potresti comprare una Nimbus 2000 e avere anche il resto- rispose passando in rassegna velocemente i galeoni sul bancone.  
-Bene, allora compro le due 1000 e la scopa per bambini, ma devo chiederle un favore...- aggiunse Sue velocemente e avvicinandosi all'uomo, abbassando ancora più la voce  
-La scopa per bambini e una Nimbus 1000 deve darle a quella signora laggiù non appena io sarò uscita dal negozio- disse indicando la donna intenta a calmare il pianto del figlio.  
-Va bene...devo lasciarle detto qualcosa?- chiese ancor più perplesso il negoziante.  
-Mmh...- Sue ci pensò per qualche secondo -...le dica che una signora anziana si è lasciata intenerire dal piccolo che piangeva e voleva fare un regalo a lui e alla sorella-  
L'uomo annuì e poi si voltò ad incartare la scopa di Susan, scuotendo leggermente la testa.  
Dopo aver preso il resto e il pacco, la ragazza si fiondò fuori dal negozio, notando che la famiglia si avvicinava al bancone per pagare una vecchia e consumata scopa di seconda mano.  
Uscita, si mise un po' in disparte, intenta ad osservare la reazione della donna e dei suoi due figli.  
Sue vide chiaramente il bambino saltellare dalla gioia mentre l'uomo gli consegnava il piccolo pacco con dentro la suo scopa su misura, mentre la sorella più grande aveva dipinta sul viso un'espressione totalmente incredula nel prendere in consegna la sua nuova Nimbus 1000.  
Non era la scopa di ultima generazione, ma era sicuramente molto di più di quanto lei si sarebbe potuta permettere.  
La madre aveva gli occhi lucidi per la gratitudine e tratteneva a stento delle lacrime di commozione.  
-Insomma, mi fai vedere questa nuovissima Nimbus 2000?-  
Sue saltò dalla paura avvertendo la voce del fratello poco distante da sé.  
Rimase ferma qualche secondo, rigida, con la testa incassata nelle spalle, consapevole di dover trovare una spiegazione plausibile per non avere una Nimbus 2000 ma neanche tutti i galeoni di resto giusti.  
-Ehm...- iniziò a dire voltandosi lentamente -...ecco, non ho comprato una 2000-  
-Ah no? Ti piaceva così tanto! Cos'hai preso alla fine?- chiese sospettoso Eric.  
-Una Nimbus 1000-  
-Ah...quindi non hai speso tutti i soldi che ti ho dato?- indagò il fratello, incuriosito dallo strano comportamento di Susan.  
-In realtà sì, cioè no, vedi...li ho persi- la ragazzina cercò di arrancare qualche scusa, ma Eric sembrò non crederci.  
Mentre erano intenti a discutere, uscì dal negozio la famiglia a cui Susan aveva fatto il grande regalo ed entrambi sentirono chiaramente dire alla donna -Che signora gentile quella che ci ha fatto questo regalo! Con i soldi che abbiamo risparmiato possiamo comprare una divisa nuova, invece che una usata, sei contenta tesoro? - chiese alla figlia -Mamma, ho appena ricevuto una nuova Nimbus 1000! Potrei andare a scuola anche in pigiama!- rispose con piglio la ragazzina, con ancora gli occhi incollati alla sua nuova scopa.  
Ad Eric bastano un paio di occhiate alla Nimbus 1000 della ragazza e a quella di sua sorella per intuire qualcosa, e il sorriso tirato di Susan lo aiutò a tirare le conclusioni.  
-Lo hai fatto di nuovo?- le chiese sospirando e fintamente arrabbiato.  
Sue abbassò le spalle in segno di resa.  
-Quella donna aveva veramente bisogno di aiuto!- affermò con veemenza -E noi abbiamo tanti soldi! Con tutti quelli che papà guadagna, a furia di stare sempre in ospedale, potremmo aiutare tante famiglie bisognose!-  
-Sei proprio come la mamma...- sospirò Eric guardandola con tenerezza.  
Susan non poté evitare di emozionarsi a quella affermazione.  
-Bene!- esclamò il ragazzo ridestandosi dai pensieri malinconici -Arriva l'ora di comprare la tua bacchetta, sorellina!-  
-Oh sì!- batté entusiasta le mani Susan -Andiamo!-

***

Arrivati davanti al negozio di Olivander, Eric riuscì ad intravedere un po' di agitazione nei gesti della sorella: le mani toccavano nervosamente la punta di alcuni ricci e, a giudicare dalla fossetta che le si formava sulla guancia destra, se ne stava mordicchiando l'interno con i denti.  
-Entriamo?- incalzò, notando che Susan non accennava a muovere un passo.  
-Mi dai la mano?- gli chiese la sorella.  
'Tenera' pensò fra sé Eric, 'Per quanto, spesso, dia delle dimostrazioni di maturità, altre volte si mostra in tutta la sua piccolezza'  
-Hai paura di cadere entrando?- la stuzzicò, prendendola in giro e facendo leva sul suo orgoglio.  
-Certo che no!- rispose stizzita -So camminare benissimo da sola!- aggiunse prima di incamminarsi con passo cadenzato verso l'entrata del negozio.

Una campanella tintinnò all'aprire della porta.  
-Buongiorno- la voce benevola di un uomo giunse alle orecchie di Susan, prima che questa potesse individuare la fonte da cui proveniva.  
Sue cercò l'uomo dietro al bancone, ma non vi era nessuno.  
-Buongiorno...- rispose lei, guardandosi attorno.  
-Eccomi!- disse l'uomo, spuntando da dietro un alto scaffale impolverato, su cui vi erano impilate decine e decine di scatole lunghe e sottili.  
-Salve- rispose la ragazzina -Sono qui per...-  
-...comprare la sua prima bacchetta! Ovvio! - concluse Olivander per lei -Posso sapere il suo nome signorina? - domandò poi.  
-Susan, Susan Sanders- rispose imbarazzata la piccola Sue.  
-Sanders? La figlia del famoso primario Lionel Sanders? - chiese scrutandola meglio.  
-Sì...-  
-Come sta suo fratello? Sono passati già tre anni da quando gli ho venduto la sua bacchetta, una 9 pollici e mezzo, ebano, con scaglia di corno di unicorno-  
-Sta bene è proprio qui con...- Sue fece come per indicare Eric, ma voltandosi notò che non era lì.  
-...ma dov'è?- chiese più a sé stessa, cercando di guardare fuori dalla finestra del negozio.  
Allora lo vide, intento a parlare con una ragazza, la stessa con i capelli viola, la stessa per cui l'aveva mollata da sola davanti al negozio delle scope.  
Una stretta allo stomaco si fece sentire, assieme alle lacrime che le pungevano gli angoli degli occhi.  
-Comunque, credo di avere ciò che fa per lei!- Sue, sentì la voce dell'uomo, sta volta più lontana.  
Distogliendo lo sguardo dal fratello, tornò vicino al bancone, dietro cui, poco dopo, rispuntò Olivander, con l'aggiunta di qualche ragnatela fra i capelli e sul colletto del mantello.  
-Provi questa- le disse, aprendo una scatola in pelle blu, e mostrando una bacchetta lunga e nodosa in tre punti.  
Sue prese la bacchetta e la agitò debolmente.  
Niente. Non successe assolutamente nulla.  
-No, direi di no- commentò l'uomo riprendendo la bacchetta e poggiandola distrattamente sul bancone.  
-Possiamo togliere anche tutte queste, allora- continuò spostando il mucchio di scatole con cui si era presentato poco prima.  
-Vediamo se questa fa al caso nostro- disse fra sé, arrampicandosi su di una vecchia scala polverosa, poggiata a degli alti scaffali sulla destra.  
Susan lo vide chiaramente picchiettare sul retro di alcune scatole con il polpastrello dell'indice destro, fino a soffermarsi su una particolare scatola di un rosa antico.  
L'uomo chiuse per un istante gli occhi e con un sospiro profondo estrasse la scatolina dallo scaffale.  
-Non mi stupirei se fosse questa- affermò guardando profondamente Susan e tornando ad appoggiare la scatola sul bancone.  
Dal canto suo, la ragazzina stava osservando incuriosita quella scatolina rosa.  
Gli angoli risultavano consumati, il nastro di organza, del medesimo colore, che la sigillava, era stato scurito dal tempo.  
-Io credo di aver già visto questa scatola- disse Susan sovrappensiero.  
-Crede bene! Ma su, la provi! - la esortò Olivander, sciogliendo il nastro e aprendo la scatola.  
Una sottile bacchetta, di un caldo e lucido legno di ciliegio, fece capolino dall'interno in velluto.  
Il manico decorato con intagli intrecciati fra di loro presentava le finiture in foglia d'oro lungo tutto la sua lunghezza e un piccolo zaffiro incastonato nella parte posteriore dell'impugnatura.  
Due piccolissime lettere incise con delicatezza e poste fra due ghirigori completavano il tutto.  
'E. R.'  
-Forse era troppo piccola per ricordare- affermò Olivander, ma Susan non lo ascoltava quasi più mentre, cogliendo la bacchetta, notò che il piccolo zaffiro aveva preso a brillare di una tenue luce e con esso anche gli intagli dorati.  
-Questa è la bacchetta di sua madre, signorina Sanders. Sua madre mi convocò alla sua presenza, non molto tempo prima di andarsene, chiedendomi di riportare qui nel negozio la sua bacchetta. Le chiesi il perché di una tale scelta e lei mi rispose che doveva essere una dimostrazione, una dimostrazione per suo marito. Disse anche che l'amore avrebbe fatto la magia più grande. Non feci altre domande, visto il suo precario stato di salute, ma portai la bacchetta qui, come mi aveva chiesto. La bacchetta brillava di una luce propria, come dal momento in cui sua madre la prese in mano per la prima volta, ma si spense il giorno in cui se ne andò, ed è rimasta spenta fino ad ora, fino a che non è arrivata lei- concluse indicando la ragazzina.  
-Penso fosse questa la magia di cui parlava Eve, sua madre. Il suo amore non vi ha lasciati, una parte di lei risiede ancora qui, in quella bacchetta-

Dlin,dlin.  
Le campanelle della porta suonarono annunciando la presenza di qualcun'altro nel negozio.  
Susan si girò leggermente, quanto bastava per intravedere Eric alle sue spalle.  
Il ragazzo non disse niente, rimase a guardare la bacchetta che la sorella stringeva ancora fra le mani.  
-M-ma...quella è la bacchetta della mamma- sussurrò appena.

***

-Com'è andata questa giornata di shopping?- chiese entusiasta la loro governante al rientro a villa Sanders.  
Leah era una donna di cinquant'anni, serviva la famiglia Sanders da generazioni e dalla morte della madre dei ragazzi, si era presa cura di loro come una balia.  
La cuffia bianca che portava in testa le cingeva i capelli lunghi e neri legati in uno chignon. Le piccole rughe intorno agli occhi le conferivano un'espressione bonaria e accogliente, così come il suo delicato sorriso.  
Eric poggiò i numerosi pacchi sul grande tavolo d'ebano del salone appena in tempo per intercettare gli occhi di Leah, facendole segno di non proseguire.  
Susan dal canto suo tenne stretta fra le mani la piccola scatola rosa e col volto basso decise di ritirarsi in camera sua.  
-Domani sveglia presto! Alle 11.00 abbiamo il treno per Hogwarts- disse Eric vedendola salire le scale.  
Susan annuì appena.  
Prima di chiudere la porta riuscì a sentire Eric dire alla governante -Ha la bacchetta della mamma...-


	2. L'inizio

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

  
L'indomani mattina Susan si svegliò prestissimo, tanta era l'emozione per il suo primo giorno di scuola. In villa Sanders ancora non si avvertiva alcun rumore quando la ragazzina decise di mettere i piedi giù dal letto.  
Seduta sul bordo del materasso si guardò intorno, un po' malinconica: la sua stanza, le pareti color crema riempite di disegni, quei disegni che lei stessa aveva realizzato con suo fratello anni addietro con il beneplacito della loro mamma che, divertita, gli dava sempre nuovi spunti per realizzarne degli altri.  
'La vita è una tela bianca, tesoro' le diceva spesso 'Sta a te riempirla di colore'. La piccola Sue l'aveva presa alla lettera, iniziando a colorare il mondo partendo dalla sua cameretta.  
Infilando le ciabatte, si alzò dal letto e si avvicinò allo specchio poggiato sul comò di ciliegio addossato alla parete. Si scrutò qualche minuto e alcune lacrime iniziarono a pungerle gli angoli degli occhi: il percorso più importante della sua vita stava per avere inizio, avrebbe trascorso per la prima volta molto tempo lontano da casa e le mancava incredibilmente sua madre.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul piano di legno liscio, lì dove la sera prima aveva lasciato la scatola con la bacchetta presa da Olivander. La aprì e notò che il piccolo zaffiro blu incastonato sul retro dell'impugnatura brillava ancora di una tenue luce.

_Toc.Toc._

Un leggero bussare alla porta della stanza catturò la sua attenzione.  
-Posso...?- chiese il signor Sanders affacciandosi nella camera di sua figlia.  
-Papà!- esclamò Susan, entusiasta di vederlo. Preso quel saluto come un permesso ad entrare, Lionel Sanders aprì completamente la porta varcando l'uscio della stanza.  
-Buongiorno, tesoro!- le disse abbracciandola e baciandola fra i capelli. Susan non sperava di vederlo quella mattina, impegnato com'era sempre con i turni in ospedale.  
-Sono felice che tu sia passato a salutarmi prima di andare a lavoro!- esclamò autenticamente grata Sue.  
-In realtà sono venuto a dirti che oggi il dottor Wilson coprirà il mio turno della mattina, di conseguenza potrò accompagnarvi io alla staz...-  
-Oh papà!- esclamò sua figlia allacciandogli le braccia al collo - Non potevi farmi regalo più bello di questo- continuò stringendolo forte.  
Il signor Sanders amava i suoi figli, amava i suoi figli più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, ma da solo...da solo non si sentiva all'altezza.  
La verità era che nel profondo più recondito del suo cuore, in quell'angolo nascosto alla ragione e alla consapevolezza, lui si sentiva tremendamente in colpa. Uno schiacciante velo di tristezza lo avvolgeva da quando sua moglie se ne era andata. Lui, Lionel Sanders, il primario del reparto Malattie Magiche dell'ospedale più prestigioso di tutta l'Inghilterra, non era stato capace di salvare la vita della madre dei suoi figli.  
-Guarda...- Susan lo scosse dai suoi pensieri, portandogli davanti agli occhi la bacchetta che tanto orgogliosamente stringeva fra le mani. Al vedere quell'oggetto così familiare al dottor Sanders si mozzò il fiato.  
-Il signor Olivander ha detto che la mamma aveva ragione...- continuò, mostrando al padre lo zaffiro illuminato nell'impugnatura.  
L'uomo stette qualche minuto in silenzio, i muscoli del viso contratti e il respiro sospeso. -Susan io non credo che...- provò a dire riprendendo fiato.  
-Oh ma non penso che sia importante che tu creda, papà...- lo interruppe la figlia. Gli occhi colmi di speranza e genuinità, il sorriso dolce e accogliente incorniciato dai lunghi capelli ondulati, lo sguardo di chi crede.  
-l'Amore avviene a basta- concluse Susan riponendo la bacchetta nella scatola e infilandola poi nel suo baule colmo di tutto il necessario.   


***

  
  
'Forse dovrei andare a vedere come sta Susan' pensò Eric rigirandosi fra le coperte.  
'Magari è agitata...forse gli serve un po' di sostegno' continuò fra sè, convincendosi ad alzarsi dal letto.  
La sera prima sua sorella non aveva voluto cenare e Leah, la loro governante, aveva dovuto portarle in camera una mega zuppa di latte con i biscotti, minacciandola che, se non l'avesse finita tutta, avrebbe potuto dimenticare il suo ingresso ad Hogwarts per quell'anno. Per Leah si poteva combinare qualsiasi guaio, tenere una condotta più che irresponsabile, ma non si poteva assolutamente privarsi del cibo.  
Infilandosi una vestaglia sopra il pigiama, Eric uscì dalla sua stanza al secondo piano. Dalle finestre nel corridoio, coperte da pesanti tende, non entrava nessun raggio di sole.  
Il ragazzo superò il bagno e si accostò alla porta della camera di Susan, fece per bussare ma, notando che era già aperta, si fermò poco prima percependo delle voci provenire dall'interno. Si sporse il necessario per sbirciare nella stanza.  
-Guarda...- sua sorella stava mostrando la bacchetta a suo padre.  
-Il signor Olivander ha detto che la mamma aveva ragione...- continuò Susan.  
L'uomo se ne stava lì fermo, palesemente irrigidito dalla vista dell'oggetto.  
'Oh, ti prego, fa che non smonti il suo entusiasmo' pregò fra sè Eric, conoscendo il cinismo di suo padre.  
-Susan io non credo che...- Lionel Sanders stava per controbattere qualcosa e lui si sentì in dovere di intervenire e interrompere quella barbarie. Spesso Eric si era fatto mediatore fra il cinismo dell'uomo e l'essere sognatrice e piena di fede e di speranza di sua sorella negli ultimi anni.  
Il signor Sander sapeva essere crudo in modi esasperanti a volte e quella era sicuramente una di quelle occasioni, ma sua sorella non aveva di certo bisogno della sua insensibilità in un giorno così importante e delicato.  
Il ragazzo stava per entrare nella stanza quando sentì Susan interrompere suo padre -Oh ma non penso che sia importante che tu creda, papà...l'Amore avviene a basta-  
Sorrise sincero Eric guardando sua sorella. Se c'era qualcuno capace di far tornare umano suo padre, quella era proprio Susan.    


***

  
  
Arrivarono alla stazione di King's Cross circa una ventina di minuti prima della partenza del treno. Si erano preparati, avevano fatto colazione, Leah li aveva strapazzati in stritolanti abbracci prima di uscire dalla villa e, per ultimo, si erano diretti verso il convoglio che li avrebbe portati ad Hogwarts. I fratelli Sanders salutarono loro padre, Susan in modo molto più caloroso rispetto ad Eric, più contenuto e distaccato.  
Eric non odiava il suo vecchio, ma non sopportava che fosse così assente, così lontano. Gli mancava il padre sostenitore e accogliente che era una volta.  
-Fate i bravi...- disse il signor Sanders, vedendo salire i ragazzi sul vagone dell'Hogwarts Express -...ma non c'è bisogno che io ve lo dica...- continuò scompigliando i capelli di Eric e lasciando un piccolo buffetto sulla fronte di Susan.   


-Sono contenta che papà ci abbia accompagnati- disse Susan ad Eric mentre camminavano nel corridoio del treno fra una cabina e l'altra con in mano i loro bagagli. Il ragazzo, in tutta risposta, si bloccò di colpo davanti ad uno scompartimento. -Ciao Eric...- sentì Susan dire ad una voce femminile all'interno della cabina.  
La fatidica ragazza dai capelli viola se ne stava seduta sul sedile, avvolta dalla sua divisa con ricami blu.  
'Una Corvonero' pensò Susan che aveva allungato il collo per vedere di chi si trattasse.  
-Ciao Vivian...- rispose suo fratello in evidente imbarazzo.  
-Possiamo...?- azzardò poi a chiedere il ragazzo, alludendo al poter entrare nello stesso scompartimento.  
Susan non trovò per nulla condivisibile la scelta del fratello, ma non le sembrò molto carino tirare dritto, nonostante tutto. Una volta fatte le presentazioni, Susan si arrese al fatto che, forse, avrebbe dovuto passare l'intero viaggio in quella cabina a sorbirsi i tentativi di suo fratello di far colpo su quella ragazza.

'Devo trovare un modo per scappare' si disse ad un certo punto, osservando il corridoio del treno e cercando una qualche strategia possibile.  
-Vado in bagno- sentenziò alzandosi dal suo posto. Lo disse di fretta, ma la sua voce venne coperta da un'altra più profonda. Sull'uscio della porta si era come materializzato un ragazzo, lo stesso ragazzo che a Diagon Alley,il giorno prima, le aveva fatto sentire il formicolio alle mani e le farfalle nello stomaco.  
-Finalmente vi ho trovati!- esclamò Cedric Diggory irrompendo nello scompartimento.  
-Ced!- lo salutò saltando in piedi Eric e stringendogli la mano in modo vigoroso. Susan si risedette immediatamente, piombando in un mutismo selettivo temporaneo, reazione che a Vivian non sfuggì.  
-Ciao Vivian- salutò la ragazza Cedric.  
-Ciao Ced- ricambiò lei con un sorriso.  
-Oh, ciao Susan, scusami, stavi per uscire...- disse allora verso la piccola dei fratelli Sanders, scansandosi dalla porta.  
Sue esibì un sorrisetto tirato, cercando di sembrare il più naturale possibile. Tutto avrebbe voluto fare in quel momento, tranne che uscire da quella benedetta cabina.  
-Sì...io...dovrei andare in bagno- disse infine alzandosi di nuovo.  
Sentiva gli occhi di suo fratello su di sè e l'imbarazzo salire fino alla punta delle orecchie. Con la scusa della toilette decise, quindi, di uscire a prendere un po' d'aria.

Il resto del viaggio proseguì fra un imbarazzo e l'altro per i fratelli Sanders, il tutto arricchito da gelatine tutti i gusti +1, api frizzole, cioccorane saltellanti e succo di zucca. Eric chiese più di qualche volta a Susan se avesse caldo, per via dei rossi sulle sue guance, con il chiaro intento di metterla in difficoltà.  
Dal canto suo, la ragazzina cercava come poteva di ignorarlo davanti a tutti, ma covando nel cuore il desiderio di vendicarsi, presto o tardi.

Il lungo fischio dell'Hogwarts Express annunciò a tutti gli studenti a bordo del convoglio la fine della corsa. I ragazzi presero i loro bagagli e li trascinarono giù per le scalette dei vagoni.  
-Lasciate i vostri bauli qui- disse il guardiacaccia della scuola, Hagrid, di cui Susan aveva sentito parlare da suo fratello in quegli anni che lui l'aveva preceduta ad Hogwarts.  
-Quelli del primo anno con me!- continuò l'omone, richiamando a sè tutti i novellini.  
-Ci vediamo dopo, Sue- le disse Eric e lei annuì decisa in risposta. -In bocca al lupo, Susan- le augurò Cedric sorridendole e allontanadosi con gli altri due compagni.  
Si avvicinò quindi ad Hagrid, tanto intimorita, qanto emozionata e fu, solo allora, nel mucchio di ragazzini che si andava accalcando intorno alla figura del mezzo-gigante, che riconobbe la ragazza a cui aveva fatto in modo di regalare la Nimbus 1000 uguale a quella che aveva acquistato per sè.  
-Ciao- la salutò istintivamente. La ragazzina dai cespugliosi capelli biondi e dagli occhi azzurri si guardò intorno, appurandosi che Susan ce l'avesse proprio con lei.  
-Ciao...- le rispose infine.  
-Mi chiamo Susan Sanders- disse lei, ignorando il fatto che la sua presentazione potesse sembrare un po' fuori luogo.  
-Piacere Susan Sanders...- rispose un po' titubande l'altra -...io sono Adia Cotton- continuò, stringendo la mano che poco prima Sue le aveva porso. Sue le sorrise calorosamente, tanto da far nascere nella compagna un sorriso altrettanto accogliente.  
Susan e Adia affrontarono così insieme il viaggio sulle piccole imbarcazioni che lente scivolavano sulla superficie del Lago Nero. Nel tragitto avevano parlato di quale casa desiderassero fare parte.  
-Io non ho una preferenza vera e propria...- aveva detto Adia -...ma Corvonero non mi dispiacerebbe-   
Anche Susan non aveva una preferenza, suo fratello faceva parte di Tassorosso, come sua madre prima di lui, suo padre, invece, era stato un brillante Corvonero a suo tempo. In fin dei conti non le importava poi molto dove venisse smistata...anche se...la conoscenza con il giovane Diggory le aveva fornito qualche motivazione in più per preferire la casa di Tassorosso.  
Scosse veementemente la testa a quel pensiero, sentendo di nuovo il viso arrossarsi di colpo.  
Arrivati sulla riva opposta del lago, Hagrid, appurato che nessuno degli studenti fosse finito fra i tentacoli della Piovra Gigante, radunò i ragazzini in un unico gruppo che affidò poi alla professoressa Minerva Mc Granitt.  
-Adesso verrete chiamati uno per uno in ordine alfabetico- spiegò la donna prima di fare l'ingresso nella Sala Grande -...e una volta conclamata la vostra casa di appartenenza vi andrete ad accomodare al tavolo insieme ai vostri compagni- concluse voltandosi di spalle ed entrando nella sala, dove tutti gli altri studenti di Hogwarts attendevano il famoso Smistamento dei novellini del primo anno.  
Aver ascoltato i tanti racconti di Eric non scalfì per nulla la sorpresa che Susan provò nell'entrare nella Sala Grande: le candele sospese a mezz'aria, il cielo stellato che si apriva sulle loro teste al posto di un prevedibile soffitto.  
Si guardò un po' intorno, posando gli occhi sulle peculiari caratteristiche di quella sala che subito risaltano alla vista.  
Vide così il Cappello Parlante, quel vecchio cappello di pelle in grado di leggerti dentro e di fare dei tuoi tratti caratteristici il denominatore comune con altre centinaia di ragazzi già smistati nelle diverse case.  
-Ok...inizio a sentirmi un po' agitata- ammise ad Adia nel momento in cui la McGranitt aveva chiamato il primo cognome della lista.  
-Durerà meno di quel che immagini- la rassicurò la bionda. Susan poté constatare che Adia sembrava realmente tranquilla, non percepiva in lei nenche un quarto della sua agitazione. Un po' la invidiava. Lei si sentiva oltremodo in imbarazzo a sfilare davanti a quelle numerose paia di occhi che curiosi fissavano il novellino di turno.  
La lista scorreva abbastanza veloce e quando fu il turno della sua nuova compagna il Cappello Parlante non le sfiorò neanche i capelli che lo strappo nei pressi della crucitura si aprì: -Tassorosso!- urlò come voce limpida.  
Attese ancora una quindicina di minuti prima che toccasse a lei. Con fare insicuro si staccò dal piccolo gruppo di studenti che era rimasto ad aspettare il proprio turno.  
Nel percorrere la navata intercettò lo sguardo di Eric seduto al lungo tavolo della sua casa. Accanto a lui Cedric le sorrideva, ribadendole un silenzioso 'In bocca al lupo'.  
Si mise seduta sul piccolo sgabello posto al centro della navata, dando le spalle alla tavolata di professori che faceva capo alla figura del preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, Albus Silente.  
Non appena la professoressa McGranitt le posò il Cappello Parlante sulla testa, una voce le risuonò nella mente:  
-Cos'abbiamo qui...?- si chiese il cappello -...oh noto che abbiamo bontà da vendere, ma c'è anche un acume decisamente brillante. Mi sento indeciso...- continuava a chiacchierare fra sè -...la tua lealtà, però, mi spinge a scegliere...TASSOROSSO!-  
Il tavolo nero e oro esplose in un tumulto di grida ed applausi nel sentire proclamare ancora una volta l'appartenenza alla propria casa di uno dei nuovi studenti.  
Eric le fece spazio fra lui e Cedric ma, vedendo che anche Adia faceva lo stesso, Susan preferì sedersi accanto a lei.  
-Lasciala stare- gli disse allora l'amico -...d'altronde credo che sia buono che tua sorella inizi a cavarsela anche da sola- aggiunse infine.  
-Sì, hai ragione- rispose Eric, ma benché sapesse che Cedric avesse detto il giusto, non poté non provare una nota di fastidio di fronte a quell'affermazione. Eric non seppe spiegarsi da dove provenisse, se dal fatto che Cedric fosse stato così premuroso nei confronti di Susan o da quello strano senso di smarrimento che aveva provato nel constatare che, effettivamente sì, sua sorella non aveva necessariamente bisogno di lui per cavarsela fra le mura di Hogwarts.  
  



	3. Growth

[ ](https://ibb.co/SX11Td3)   
  
Alcuni mesi passarono in fretta, fra lezioni, compiti, interrogazioni.  
Susan stava mostrando di avere una certa propensione per Pozioni e, benché non lo desse a vedere, il professor Piton riconosceva in lei una naturale inclinazione per la materia.  
Sue ed Adia legavano sempre di più, permettendo alla prima di staccarsi un po' dalla figura di suo fratello.  
Dal canto suo, Eric non riusciva ad evitare di tenere sotto controllo gli atteggiamenti della sorella. Col trascorrere del tempo si era reso conto che faceva davvero un sacco di difficoltà. Alcune volte andava talmente tanto in apprensione che doveva combattere con l'idea malsana di seguirla o origliare le conversazioni che intratteneva con le sue compagne in sala comune.  
Un giorno aveva anche discusso malamente con Cedric per quello.  
L'amico lo aveva colto in flagrante mentre, nascosto nella semi oscurità in un angolo della sala comune, se ne stava ad ascoltare quello che Susan ed Adia si stavano dicendo al caldo del camino, sedute sulle poltrone.  
Quel giorno doveva essere successo qualcosa di particolare, perché aveva notato sua sorella mangiare poco durante i pasti e in alcuni momenti l'aveva sopresa sull'orlo di un sommesso pianto.  
Aveva provato più volte ad avvicinarla e a chiederle spiegazioni, ma Susan lo aveva sempre liquidato con un banale 'niente' in risposta.  
-Che cosa stai facendo?- gli aveva chiesto Cedric quella sera, trovandolo nascosto ed acquattato come un ladro.  
-Shh!- gli aveva intimato Eric, continuando a guardare in direzione di Adia e sua sorella.  
Cedric, seguendo il suo sguardo, capì che l'amico stava davvero esagerando.  
-Eric, amico, io non credo sia una buona idea...-  
-Vuoi lasciarmi in pace?- grugnì l'altro, guardandolo in cagnesco.  
-No, non ti lascio in pace! Ti sembra normale quello che stai facendo?-  
Controbatté l'amico.  
-Sì! Mi sto solo preoccupando per mia sorella!-  
-No, Eric, non ti stai semplicemente preoccupando. Ti stai ossessionando!- disse ancora Cedric, enfatizzando l'ultima parola.  
I toni si stavano facendo decisamente più alti ed Eric temeva che Susan potesse sentirli.  
-Usciamo- ordinò all'altro, precedendolo fuori dalla sala comune.  
Uscirono dal camminamento nascosto dietro la botte che conduceva alla loro sala e sbucarono nel corridoio che porta alle cucine.  
-Si può sapere di cosa diavolo ti impicci?- chiese il moro al compagno. Si sentiva furibondo: era stato interrotto nel momento cruciale, senza contare che l'intervento di Cedric gli sembrava incredibilmente invasivo e fastidioso.  
-Non mi impiccio, sono solo preoccupato per te- cercò di controbattere l'altro -Ma ti sei visto? Non molli tua sorella praticamente mai. Se uno ti parla tu neanche lo ascolti, a volte. Il tuo umore è direttamente subordinato a quello di Susan-   
-Mi stai dando fastidio, Ced- il volto di Eric era teso, lo sguardo duro, la mascella serrata.  
Cedric rimase stupito da quella frase. Era chiaro che l'amico non ammettesse repliche, ma gli voleva troppo bene per lasciare che le cose continuassero così.  
-Eric, senti, non sarei un amico se non ti dicessi quello che penso, solo per paura che tu possa arrabbiarti: fatti aiutare- lo guardò intesamente nei suoi occhi verdi -...fatti aiutare da chi vuoi, parlane con qualcuno, chiunque tu pensi possa essera adatto. Io non lo so cosa si nasconde dietro a questi comportamenti, ma c'è qualcosa che non va, lo vedo, lo percepisco nella tua inquietudine, si vede nella tua distrazione...-  
-Ma cosa sei? Uno psicologo?- Eric lo interruppe pronunciando quelle parole con tono sprezzante -Io non ho bisogno del tuo sostegno emotivo, Cedric-   
Non usava mai il nome completo per chiamarlo. Non lo faceva con nessuno delle persone a cui voleva più bene, infatti era solito attribuire alle persone care dei diminutivi molto più confidenziali.  
Era davvero molto arrabbiato.  
Cedric abbassò la testa, capendo che il compagno era poco propenso ad ascoltare ancora.   
-Ok- disse tornando a guardarlo in viso. Fece spallucce ed allargò le braccia in segno di resa. Girate le spalle, se ne tornò in sala comune senza degnarlo di un saluto.  
Eric, da parte sua, girò i tacchi, deciso a farsi una passeggiata nei giardini per sbollire un po'.  
Ced era realmente preoccupato per il suo amico, lo vedeva teso, irascibile...era chiaro che qualcosa non andasse.   
Si era fatto una sua idea a riguardo, ma non voleva sputare sentenze sul compagno, non se lui non fosse stato pronto ad ascoltarlo. Aveva così deciso di abbandonare il terreno di battaglia, almeno per il momento.  
-Vuoi che ti accompagni in infermeria?- sentì la voce di Adia, arrivando in prossimita della fine del passaggio segreto.  
Vide Susan risponderle con un cenno negativo del capo.  
-Qualcosa non va?- si decise a chiedere, avvicinandosi alla coppia di ragazze.  
Notò che Susan era leggermente pallida e sul suo viso era impressa un'espressione dolorante.  
-Nulla- disse seccamente la ragazza.  
-Sue, non mi sembra 'nulla' quella smorfia di dolore- la rimbeccò lui.   
-Andiamo, ti accompagno in infermeria- le intimò poi, facendo il giro della poltrona e prendendola per mano.  
Susan protestò debolmente, ma il dolore che provava la portò, infine, ad accettare.  
Lungo la strada per l'infermeria Cedric notò che la ragazza teneva una mano sulla pancia e faceva fatica a camminare.  
-Ti porto io- le disse ad un tratto, fermandosi e dandole le spalle, facendole segno di salire su.  
-No, ma non c'è bisogno- disse lei piano.  
-Insisto- continuò lui, rimanendo fermo sulla sua decisione e convincedola ad accettare.  
Susan si accovacciò sulle sue spalle, trovando sollievo nell'abbandonarsi alla sua presa.   
-Ti fa male la pancia?- le chiese d'un tratto Cedric, dopo qualche metro.  
-Sì...-rispose semplicemente Sue.  
-Tranquilla, fra un po' saremo in infermeria e sapremo cosa succede- le disse lui, cercando di rasserenarla.  
-Ma io lo so cosa succede...siete voi maschi che non riuscite a capire- disse Susan con una punta di stizza nella voce.  
Il cervello di Cedric impiegò qualche secondo a capire quello che la piccola Sue le aveva appena detto.  
Si bloccò di colpo. Se solo lei lo avesse potuto vedere si sarebbe resa conto che le guance del ragazzo andavano letteralmente a fuoco.  
-Oh...- fu l'unico suono che riuscì ad emettere.  
Era tutto il giorno che Eric le dava il tormento, ma Susan si sentiva solo in grande imbarazzo.   
Le prime mestruazioni non sono cose che si raccontano ad un fratello! Neanche al migliore amico di un fratello, in realtà, ma era così nervosa per quell'evento ed esasperata dal dolore e dall'insensibilità maschile che finì per riversare su Cedric tutta la sua indignazione.  
Le facevano così male i muscoli dell'addome in quel momento, che all'imbarazzo ci avrebbe pensato più tardi.  
Il ragazzo non indagò oltre e rimase in un rispettoso silenzio per il rimanente tragitto che li separava dall'infermeria.  
Una volta arrivati, Cedric lasciò Susan alle cure di Madama Chips.  
-Prendi questo infuso, mia cara- sentì dire all'infermiera uscendo dalla stanza -Presto starai meglio, piccola-  
'Piccola'.  
Il ragazzo si soffermò su quella parola.  
Susan era piccola, è vero, ma Cedric la stava vedendo maturare in fretta, tipo i funghi nel sottobosco.  
Vedeva in lei la buona fede, una costante perseveranza nel fare le cose e, benché conservasse quasi sempre un'estrema cortesia e gentilezza, sapeva rimanere ferma nelle situazioni che lo richiedevano.  
Sapeva essere di una testardaggine unica quando voleva o incredibilmente dispettosa, a tratti vendicativa, quando Eric si metteva di punta ad infastidirla.  
In fin dei conti,si ritrovò a pensare sorridendo, i fratelli Sanders erano un duo proprio ben assortito.  
  
  
  
  
  
Toc. Toc.  
-Avanti- disse allegramente la professoressa Sprite.  
Eric la trovò di spalle, intenta a travasare un alberello di Grinzafico.  
Si girò appena, nel sentire i suoi passi avvicinarsi.  
-Oh, signor Sanders, a cosa devo la sua visita?- gli chiese, voltandosi completamente.  
-Professoressa, mi scusi se la disturbo fuori dall'orario di lezione, ma avrei bisogno di parlarle- l'urgenza con cui pronunciò quella frase spinse la Sprite ad abbandonare il Grinzafico sul tavolo di legno e a volgere tutta la sua attenzione al ragazzo che aveva di fronte.  
-Cosa succede caro?- gli chiese ancora.  
-Possiamo sederci da qualche parte?- fece Eric di rimando.  
La Sprite gli indicò allora un paio di sedie accantonate in un angolo della serra e vi si seddetero.  
-Ehm...non so da dove cominciare...- disse lo studente passandosi nervosamente una mano nei capelli -...vede professoressa, quest'anno mia sorella Susan è entrata in questa scuola- la donna annuì, a conferma del fatto che lo stesse seguendo -Sono stato così felice quando è stata smistata in Tassorosso. 'Potrò esserle d'aiuto' mi sono detto. Però mi sono reso conto, giorno per giorno, che lei non aveva tutto questo bisogno di me per cavarsela da sola-  
-E questo non mi sembra un male- lo interruppe la professoressa.  
-No! Non lo è affatto!- concordò Eric -Però...oh professoressa è assurdo quello che sto per dirle, lo so, ma mi faccia finire di parlare...più Susan diventa autonoma, più in me cresce dell'ansia. Mi sento come se stessi perdendo il controllo di qualcosa, delle situazioni...della mia vita...- disse con enfasi.  
La Sprite lo guardava con espressione seria, ma serena.  
-Ti è mai capitato di vivere una situazione come questa prima d'ora?- gli chiese semplicemente.  
-Io...- ad Eric si appannarono gli occhi -Sì...- disse puntando lo sguardo a terra.  
-Quando mia madre si ammalò...- iniziò a spiegarle -...mi sentii così disorientato. Era come se ogni cosa mi sfuggisse di mano, le abitudini della nostra famiglia vennero stravolte, tutto ciò che facevamo era legato alle terapie della mamma, al suo stato di salute. Anche le relazioni fra di noi cambiarono, non potevamo affaticarla, quindi la vedevamo solo in alcune ore della giornata. Papà diventava sempre più distante, fino a chiudersi completamente in se stesso. Mi è rimasta solo Susan, alla fine- ammise, tornando a guardare la sua insegnante.  
-Hai paura di rivivere la perdita, Eric?- incalzò lei.   
La Sprite aveva capito dove il ragazzo volesse arrivare, ma desiderava che fosse lui stesso a tirarlo fuori.  
-Sì...- si ritrovò ad ammettere di nuovo -Mi dispiace!- esclamò -Non lo faccio di proposito, ma mi riesce difficile contrastare questo atteggiamento...-  
-No caro, certo che non lo fai di proposito- si affrettò a rassicurarlo la donna -Devi sapere che ci sono dei dolori così forti nella nostra vita, che ci hanno talmente fatto male, che non passano mai del tutto. Spesso rimangono annidati nei nostri ricordi, un po' nascosti, e che a volte riaffiorano. Questa si chiama memoria emotiva- fece un momento di pausa -Ti faccio un esempio molto banale: se uno Kneazle ti morde quando sei piccolo, quando cresci e un'altra di queste creature ti si avvicina, la tua memoria emotiva si attiva, riproponendoti le stesse emozioni che hai provato al momento del fattaccio, anche lo Kneazle è buono ed addomesticato- si fermò ancora, come a far metabolizzare al ragazzo le sue parole.  
-Eric, perdere un genitore è una delle esperienze più dolorose che un essere consapevole di sè stesso può vivere durante la propria esistenza. Credo sia normale che questo si riproponga in un modo o nell'altro nella tua storia...-  
-Ma si può guarire da questo dolore?- la interruppe Eric in un singiozzo.  
-Ma certo mio caro, e tu sei già sulla buona strada...-  
-Ho iniziato a pedinare mia sorella...- controbatté lui.  
-La guarigione di un dolore parte dalla consapevolezza che abbiamo di esso e dalla sua successiva elaborazione-  
-Non lo so come si elabora un lutto...- tentennò il ragazzo.  
-Si ammette che ci fa male...e immagino che si pianga anche un po'- disse semplicemente la Sprite, aprendosi in un sorriso triste ma, al contempo, accogliente.  
  
  
Parlare con la responsabile della sua casa aveva aiutato Eric a prendere consapevolezza di tante cose.  
-Se conosci il tuo nemico, puoi sconfiggerlo- le aveva detto la sua insegnante di Erbologia.  
Era vero.   
Si sentiva più sereno e, in qualche modo, molto più libero.  
Si prese il tempo giusto per metabolizzare tutte quelle cose. Pianse anche il necessario, lontano dagli occhi dei suoi amici, ma poi tornò da Cedric. Gli doveva delle scuse.  



	4. Questione di interessi

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

  
  
  
Il tempo passava inesorabile nella vita di tutti.  
Susan era arrivata al suo terzo anno nella Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, mentre per Eric era il fatidico anno dei G.U.F.O.  
Era una giornata particolarmente fredda quella: un sabato mattina come tanti, di un fine settimana di dicembre, poco prima delle vacanze di Natale.  
Non che quella fosse la giornata ideale per una passeggiata all’aperto, visto i grossi nuvoloni grigi che aleggiavano sui territori del castello, però era uno di quei rari momenti in cui la neve dava un po’ di tregua.  
Susan se ne stava appollaiata su una panca fra gli spalti dello stadio di Quidditch, in prossimità della curva rivolta a Sud, con il naso infilato nel suo Manuale di Incantesimi di Miranda Goshawk, intenta a ripassare l’Incantesimo di Ammorbidimento.  
Che la squadra di Tassorosso stesse tenendo gli allenamenti per la successiva partita di Quidditch proprio in quel momento era da considerarsi totalmente casuale.  
Ai suoi piedi una roccia delle dimensioni di una scarpa si ostinava a non diventare morbida come una spugna.  
- _Gommosus_ \- ripeté dopo aver riletto per la terza volta tutto quello che c’era da sapere su quel benedetto incantesimo e agitando la bacchetta in direzione della pietra.  
-Forse è qualcosa nel movimento di polso che non va- si disse, lanciando un’occhiata noncurante al campo di gioco.  
_‘Oppure sono i continui sguardi eloquenti che riservi al bel cercatore di Tassorosso il problema’._  
Susan sentì chiaramente la voce di Adia riecheggiarle nelle orecchie.  
Non erano chiaramente sfuggite all’amica le occhiate che Susan lanciava frequentemente di sottecchi a Cedric Diggory.  
-Ti piace! - sentenziò un giorno in un sussurro, sprofondando accanto a lei nel divano della sala comune, circa un anno prima.  
-Di che stai parlando? - fu l’evasiva contro-domanda della castana.  
-Non fare la finta tonta con me, Susan Sanders- l’ammonì la compagna – Avresti tutto il mio appoggio! – concluse posando gli occhi sul bel ragazzo che si trovava poco distante da loro, abbandonato sulla poltrona davanti al camino.  
Sue seguì lo sguardo di Adia, fino ad arrivare a Cedric.  
I capelli spettinati, il capo leggermente reclinato all’indietro, adagiato sullo schienale della poltrona, la cravatta allentata poggiata disordinatamente su parte del petto lasciato scoperto dalla camicia leggermente sbottonata, le labbra schiuse e le palpebre abbassate a nascondere quegli occhi che a Susan facevano volare le farfalle nello stomaco.  
-Non so di cosa tu stia parlando- si era limitata a liquidarla la castana, attorcigliandosi una ciocca di capelli fra le dita e voltando lo sguardo altrove.  
-Io glielo direi- continuò Adia, ignorando totalmente le parole della compagna.  
Susan la guardò sbigottita.  
-Ma sì! – rimarcò la bionda -Non avresti nulla da perdere- disse ancora, intercettando lo sguardo scioccato di Susan.  
Scosse veementemente la testa a quel ricordo e con un sonoro tonfo si decise a chiudere il libro di Incantesimi.  
Ogni tanto Sue si ritrovava a pensare che Adia fosse stata smistata nella casa sbagliata. Con lo stendardo del coraggio e dell’audacia, Grifondoro sarebbe stata decisamente più adatta alla personalità dell’amica.  
Notò, d’un tratto, con disappunto, che le scope volteggianti sul campo di Quidditch erano tornate a terra.  
Alzò gli occhi verso il cielo, quel tanto per constatare che i nuvoloni sulla sua testa si erano fatti più minacciosi.  
Raccolse in fretta i libri e i fogli con gli appunti sparsi sulla panca e li infilò alla bell’e meglio nella borsa a tracolla. Aveva scelto un punto strategico da cui guardare gli allenamenti della squadra di Tassorosso, ma gli spalti su cui si trovava risultavano i più distanti dalle uscite.  
Solo una volta raggiunta la scala per scendere, Susan si ricordò di aver lasciato la pietra su cui si stava esercitando ai piedi delle panche.  
-Ci mancherebbe che qualcuno inciampi a causa della mia noncuranza- si disse in risposta all’idea di abbandonare lì quel grande sasso.  
La pioggia iniziò a cadere fitta mentre Sue tornava indietro. Raccolta la pietra procedette di nuovo a passo svelto verso le scale.  
Era ormai zuppa quando raggiunse il limitare del campo da Quidditch, in prossimità della tenda degli spogliatoi.  
L’acqua scendeva copiosamente dal cielo.  
Così fitta era la pioggia che la ragazza faceva difficoltà a guardare davanti a sé, oltre che a riuscire ad impantanarsi con le scarpe nella fanghiglia formatasi sul terreno.  
Si fermò sotto agli archi all’ingresso del piccolo stadio, con la speranza che spiovesse almeno un po’, prima di riprendere il cammino verso il castello.  
Lì dove si trovava, Susan era totalmente esposta alla visuale di chiunque uscisse dal tendone degli spogliatoi, ma non ci fece caso, concentrata com’era a fare calcoli su come prendere meno acqua possibile rientrando a scuola.  
-Una polmonite in cambio di due farfalle nello stomaco. Mi sembra uno scambio equo- si disse, maledicendosi mentalmente e stringendosi nel mantello ormai fradicio.  
D’un tratto un rombo di tuono riempì l’aria.  


***

  
-Anche questa è a posto- sentenziò Cedric riponendo l’ultima scopa nell’armadietto.  
Aveva capito che sarebbe iniziato a piovere incessantemente e con la scusa si era messo a sistemare gli attrezzi nello spogliatoio.  
Prima che avesse smesso di piovere avrebbe fatto in tempo a riordinare tutto, così si era deciso a rimanere nel tendone, mentre i suoi compagni si erano apprestati a rientrare nel castello per evitare di essere sorpresi dal temporale.  
Si guardò intorno con aria soddisfatta: tutto era al proprio posto.  
Il baule con la pluffa, i bolidi e il boccino era stato messo in un angolo dietro agli armadietti, in cui erano stipate alcune scope di riserva, messe a disposizione per chi non ne avesse una propria. Dalla parte opposta, un altro armadietto, adibito alla sistemazione dei cambi post allenamento era stato appena ripulito. Cedric vi aveva trovato un calzino solitario e diverse cartacce di merendine sparse qua e là.  
Con un gesto della bacchetta e recitando la formula _Reparo,_ il ragazzo aveva anche riparato l’ultimo gancio a destra per appendere gli abiti.  
-Vediamo che intenzioni hanno questi nuvoloni- si disse infine, affacciandosi dallo spogliatoio.  
A giudicare il battere incessante delle gocce d’acqua sul tendone, la pioggia non avrebbe diminuito di intensità ancora per un po’ e il cielo nero confermò la sua intuizione.  
Si sporse il necessario per guardare quelle nuvole cariche di acqua, trasportate da un leggero vento, il cui avanzare era accompagnato da qualche lampo.  
D’un tratto un lampo più intenso degli altri illuminò il cielo, seguito, poco dopo da un forte rombo di tuono.  


***

  
Susan si era tappata le orecchie con forza e aveva incassato la testa nelle spalle.  
I tuoni proprio no. Avrebbe sopportato tutta l’acqua del mondo, ma il rombo dei tuoni era qualcosa che l’aveva sempre scossa fin dentro le ossa.  
Tornò a guardare verso il castello, abbastanza distante se messo in relazione alla quantità di acqua che ampiamente continuava a cadere dal cielo, tenendo sempre le mani ben premute sulle orecchie.  
‘Ce la posso fare’ pensò mettendo un piede in avanti, prima di essere fermata da un altro lampo intenso, preludio di un ulteriore imminente rombo.  
‘No, non ce la posso fare’ si disse strizzando gli occhi e tornando sui suoi passi.  
Con ancora gli occhi chiusi, all’improvviso, Sue si sentì tirare per un braccio.  
Urlò per lo spavento, ritraendosi istintivamente.  
-Corri! – la voce di Cedric cercò di sovrastare il rumore del tuono, mentre il ragazzo le cercava la mano, intento a trascinarla via da lì.  
Allora la mano di Susan incontrò quella del giovane Tassorosso e insieme corsero al riparo nel tendone degli spogliatoi.  


***

  
-Che diavolo ci fai sotto la pioggia? – le chiese Cedric stupito nel vederla lì.  
Susan era zuppa, spaventata dai tuoni e completamente priva di giustificazioni.  
-Io…- temporeggiò strizzandosi inutilmente il mantello -…io mi ero messa a studiare sugli spalti- rispose col fiato corto, indicando un punto oltre il telo del tendone, verso il campo da Quidditch.  
Quando aveva progettato il suo alibi quella mattina, ancora avviluppata nelle coperte del suo letto a baldacchino, le era parsa una buona scusante, ma adesso che si trovava lì di fronte a lui non sembrava affatto quella grande giustificazione.  
Il ragazzo assunse una smorfia confusa, ma non indagò oltre, ritendendo di necessaria urgenza trovare un modo per asciugare i vestiti di Susan.  
-Togliti quel mantello- le disse perentorio -Vediamo di evitare di farti prendere una polmonite – aggiunse poi avvicinandosi alla vecchia stufa posta al centro della tenda.  
Non di rado quella stufa veniva accesa durante l’inverno, per riscaldare gli ambienti dello spogliatoio.  
Infilò la mano nella tasca del suo mantello e ne tirò fuori la propria bacchetta, pronunciò la formula dell’incantesimo del fuoco e dopo un rapido gesto della mano accese un vivace fuocherello sotto la caldaia arrugginita in alcuni punti.  
Susan si tolse il mantello dalle spalle, abbandonandolo su una panca lì a fianco e istintivamente si avvicinò alla fonte di calore, allungando le mani intirizzite dal freddo verso il fuoco.  
-Anche il maglione deve essere bagnato- constatò Cedric toccandole il bordo del colletto –Guardati, hai i brividi di freddo- constatò con una nota di rimprovero nel tono della voce, notando la pelle d’oca sul collo di Susan.  
Il maglione era completamente zuppo, ne convenivano entrambi, ma la pelle d’oca non era dovuto ai soli brividi di freddo.  
Sue si sfilò anche il maglione, rimanendo con la sola camicetta leggera.  
  


***

  
Cedric prese il mantello e il maglione di Susan e li pose sullo schienale di una sedia, posta di proposito accanto alla stufa.  
-Non credo continuerà a piovere in questo modo per molto…- disse d’un tratto rivolto verso di lei -…ma per quel che ne rimane ti conviene asciugarti il più possibile, per evitare di ammalarti- le spiegò poi.  
La vide annuire silenziosamente, quasi rannicchiata vicino alla vecchia stufa.  
Aveva i capelli incollati al viso, le mani leggermente tremanti e la camicetta bagnata aderiva a quelle forme, notò Cedric, che dolci e leggermente pronunciate si stavano formando sul corpo della ormai non tanto più piccola Susan.  
Distolse immediatamente lo sguardo, imbarazzato dai suoi stessi pensieri.  
-Ho la giacca di una divisa da Quidditch- disse alla ragazza, affrettandosi a passarle l’indumento, prendendolo dal suo borsone.  
Susan la poggiò ben volentieri sulle spalle bagnate, senza dire una parola.  
Un imbarazzante silenzio aleggiava nell’aria, ma nella testa della ragazza tutto regnava, fuorché l’assenza di rumore.  
Un brusio incessante di vocine fastidiose le affollava la mente.  
Una gridava alla vergogna, una si votava al noviziato in clausura, una proponeva l’eremitaggio sul cucuzzolo di una montagna e un’altra ancora le ripeteva semplicemente che era meglio affrontare la tempesta di fulmini fuori da quella benedetta tenda.  


  
***

  
Susan vide Cedric sedersi su una panca in prossimità dell’uscita dello spogliatoio, intento ad osservare il cielo chiuso e scurito dalle nuvole ancora cariche di pioggia.  
-Eric mi ha detto che tornerete a casa per le vacanze di Natale- disse lui ad un certo punto, rompendo il silenzio, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai nuvoloni.  
-Sì, il 23 prendiamo il treno per tornare a Londra- rispose la ragazza, rabbuiandosi un po’. Non amava passare le feste natalizie a Villa Sanders.  
Lei ed Eric stavano crescendo, ma le vecchie abitudini della loro famiglia erano pressocché immutate. Il signor Sanders trascorreva la maggior parte del tempo in ospedale, fatta eccezione per la veglia di Natale, occasione in cui, Eric faceva notare con una punta di stizza nella voce, si degnava di stare alla loro presenza.  
Dal canto suo, Sue aveva imparato ad apprezzare a pieno la vicinanza dei suoi compagni in quegli anni passati ad Hogwarts e separarsi da loro, anche solo per le feste natalizie, le procurava nostalgia.  
Ormai, i lunghi periodi passati nella sua grande casa non rassomigliavano più a quelli di quando era bambina. Allora bastava un niente per divertirla o intrattenerla, nel grande giardino che circondava la villa, fra i più disparati alberi da frutto che la cara vecchia Leah amava coltivare con tanta cura.  
Susan stava cambiando e con lei i suoi interessi.  
Erano passati anni dal suo ingresso nella più famigerata scuola di magia d’Inghilterra, ma ricordava benissimo come l’interesse per il ragazzo seduto poco distante da lei aveva sempre fatto da sfondo a tutte le esperienze che aveva vissuto fino a quel momento.  
-Tu tornerai a casa? - si azzardò a chiedergli Susan di rimando.  
-Sì…- rispose lui tornando a guardarla -…passerò Natale con i miei. Per Capodanno, invece, tuo fratello mi ha chiesto di passarlo da voi-  
Sue non poté evitare di sobbalzare appena.  
-Ah…non ne sapevo nulla- disse, cercando di sembrare il più naturale possibile, soffocando quell’irresistibile impulso di sfoderare un sorriso a girocollo.  
-Sì…- continuò Cedric -…lo ha chiesto anche a Vivian-  
Vivian.  
Erano tre anni che suo fratello sbavava letteralmente dietro quella ragazza, ma ancora non era riuscito a dichiararsi a dovere.  
-Povera Vivian…- Susan si lasciò scappare quella riflessione ad alta voce.  
Cedric sorrise divertito da quell’affermazione.  
-Credo che dovrà dargli una mano lei, altrimenti tuo fratello potrebbe non farcela da solo- disse lui, intuendo a cosa si riferisse la ragazza.  
-Mi dispiace, ma mi tocca dissentire! – lo contestò veementemente Sue.  
-Ah, sì? E perché vossignoria dissentirebbe? – la incalzò il bel cercatore con un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra.  
-Alle ragazze piace essere conquistate! – rispose con ovvietà la castana – Se non è il ragazzo a fare il primo passo, noi pensiamo che lui non sia abbastanza interessato- sentenziò con sapienza.  
Cedric alzò un sopracciglio, stupito.  
Da quando Susan Sanders si soffermava a riflettere sull’arte della conquista?  
Quell’affermazione portava con sé tanti di quei sottintesi che Cedric fece fatica a realizzarli tutti assieme.  
Quanto del modo di guardare il mondo della piccola Sue era cambiato? Arrivare ad una conclusione come quella che lei aveva appena esposto, implicava l’osservare i ragazzi con occhi diversi, soffermarsi a guardare e valutare atteggiamenti, comportamenti, che potessero palesare un interesse…  
Cedric guardò la ragazza che ancora si scaldava al tepore della stufa poco distante da sé e si ritrovò a chiedersi se ci fosse qualcuno che lei desiderasse si facesse avanti.   


  
***

  
  
-Potremmo fare un gioco babbano! – esclamò entusiasta Adia alzando pe l’aria l’ennesimo boccale di burrobirra.  
Alla fine, le vacanze erano arrivate, il Natale non portò con sé nessun cambiamento inaspettato, ma Susan godette come poté della presenza del padre, nella misura in cui lui riusciva ad esserci.  
Crescendo, Susan aveva imparato anche un po’ a mediare l’attrito fra lui e suo fratello, che invece di diminuire si andava accentuando.  
Quando parlò con Eric del fatto che gli aveva omesso il particolare dell’invito di Cedric a casa loro per il Capodanno, suo fratello, con la faccia di bronzo che solo lui sa mettere su davanti ad una bugia, le disse con una eccessiva noncuranza -Ma dai…ero convinto di avertelo detto! Vabbè, non sarà mica un problema, no? –  
Era un problema?  
Certo che era un problema!  
-Adia devi assolutamente venire anche tu! – Sue si era prostrata in ginocchio davanti all’amica, nel momento esatto in cui era riuscita a trovarla, non appena aveva smesso di piovere quella strana mattina prima delle vacanze.  
Susan, subito dopo aver varcato la porta del dormitorio aveva vomitato addosso alla compagna un incessante monologo su quello che le era appena successo e quello che aveva appena appreso da Cedric  
-Solo se mi garantirai fiumi di burrobirra- fu la secca risposta che ricevette.  
-Qualsiasi condizione verrà accettata senza replica – promise in modo solenne Susan con una mano sul petto.  
-Bene, allora aggiungi del Whiskey incendiario- conclusa la bionda.  
Così si era ritrovata a nascondere una bottiglia di Whiskey, neanche fosse un’alcolizzata, nel fondo del suo armadio.  
L’aveva trafugata di nascosto dalla cantina di casa sua. C’erano così tante bottiglie lì sotto, che nessuno si sarebbe accorto se ne mancava una.  
Leah, in accordo con il dottor Lionel, aveva riservato ai ragazzi la piccola dependance che si trovava nella parte posteriore del giardino della Villa.  
‘Saranno più a loro agio ’ aveva spiegato la vecchia governante al padre dei fratelli Sanders ‘Avranno un posto tutto loro in cui festeggiare’.  
Susan ed Eric accolsero l’idea con grande entusiasmo e passarono i giorni antecedenti l’ultimo dell’anno ad addobbare la piccola sala a dovere.  
Adia raggiunse l’amica la mattina del 31 Dicembre, mentre gli altri arrivarono direttamente la sera.  
  
-Quale gioco babbano? - chiese curiosa Vivian sedendosi al tavolo rotondo, fra Eric e Cedric.  
Eric non riuscì a nascondere l’occhiata eloquente che dedicò all’amica di sempre.  
La ragazza aveva sciolto i lunghi capelli dai singolari riflessi viola, rendendoli liberi di cadere sulle spalle, lasciate scoperte da un corto vestitino di maglina nera con lo scollo a barca.  
Susan diede un pizzicotto sulla gamba del fratello.  
-Ahia! – ringhiò fra i denti il ragazzo in direzione della sorella.  
-Se non la baci sta sera, ti meriterai il titolo di più fesso fra i fratelli- gli sussurrò lei ad un orecchio.  
-Si chiama Obbligo o Verità- rispose Adia bevendo un lungo sorso di burrobirra.  
A Sue non piaceva quel gioco. Proprio per niente.  
Lei e la sua amica lo avevano fatto qualche volta ed Adia era riuscita a metterne a punto una versione magica.  
Se ad una domanda non si rispondeva con la verità o se non si assolveva l’obbligo che uno dei giocatori imponeva, dalla punta della bacchetta, che si usava come sorta di freccia che veniva fatta girare per sorteggiare il mal capitato di turno, usciva una qualche sostanza vischiosa, verde e puzzolente, che la sua cara amica amava chiamare muco di Troll.  
-Ne ho sentito parlare- intervenne Cedric, seduto fra Adia e Vivian -Sembra una cosa divertente- aggiunse poi.  
-Divertente ed intrigante! -incalzò la bionda ammiccando.  
‘Dovevo sorvolare sulla questione del Whiskey Incendiario’ si disse Susan, maledicendo il momento in cui aveva fornito all’amica più alcol di quanto ne potesse reggere per conservare un minimo di lucidità.  
-Ehi, dovevi aiutarmi, non mettermi in una situazione di potenziale difficoltà- disse a denti stretti alla bionda, tirandole l’angolo della lunga maglia dorata che portava sopra ad un paio di pantaloni a sigaretta neri opachi, ma Adia sembrò non ascoltarla minimamente.  


***

  
-Tocca a me! – sentenziò Eric mettendo la sua bacchetta al centro del cerchio che avevano formato sedendosi sul grande tappeto rosso al centro della sala.  
Su di loro un ampio lampadario in vetro reggeva diverse candele destinate a non esaurirsi mai.  
Tutto in torno, le pareti erano addobbate con dei festoni e dei palloncini colorati, comprati per l’occasione.  
Il moro era stato appena obbligato dal suo più caro amico ad ammettere davanti a tutti che durante il suo primo anno ad Hogwarts, una delle primissime volte in cui si era avventurato solitario per i corridoi del castello, al suo ritorno, si era ritrovato costretto a dormire in una delle botti delle cucine perché da solo non era riuscito a ritrovare il passaggio segreto per tornare nella sua sala comune.  
-Dico che il prossimo che verrà sorteggiato dovrà dire la verità- scelse deciso.  
Susan ebbe un brivido lungo tutta la schiena. Un brutto presentimento bussò alla porta del suo sesto senso.  
Eric fece roteare la bacchetta su di un vassoio liscio, poggiato sul tappeto.  
La bacchetta prese a girare e girare e girare.  
Dopo attimi che sembrarono eterni, la punta dell’asticella di legno si fermò esattamente davanti a lei.  
‘Voglio morire’ pensò. Suo fratello risultava gentile, premuroso e affidabile quando voleva, ma sapeva essere altrettanto spietato in altri casi e quello era sicuramente IL caso.  
Sue sfoggiò un sorrisino tirato nel tentativo di impietosirlo.  
-Vediamo…vediamo…- Eric sembrava passare in rassegna diverse domande, la maggior parte delle quali, Susan ne era sicura, erano di carattere spinoso, lo sentiva fin dentro le ossa.  
-…vediamo…ah, sì! Ce l’ho! – esclamò d’un tratto – Hai baciato o no Tom Caddinton? –  



	5. Double trouble

[ ](https://ibb.co/8sLq7tp)

  
  
  
– Hai baciato o no Tom Caddinton? – le chiese Eric con un sorriso malizioso stampato sulla faccia.  
  
Susan sapeva bene dove il fratello volesse arrivare a parare.  
Immediatamente venne catapultata indietro di qualche mese, quando in estate, i fratelli Sanders erano andati in campeggio in Galles con una colonia di giovani maghi.  
‘Vi divertirete sicuramente’ aveva deciso il padre, quando aveva comunicato ai propri figli la scelta di iscriverli al campeggio.  
I due non protestarono affatto, amavano il Galles, poi qualsiasi altra cosa sarebbe stata di certo più divertente che rimanere lunghe ed interminabili giornate a Villa Sanders.  
L’estate era al declino, solo le ultime due settimane di agosto li separavano dall’inizio della scuola. Tutti i loro amici erano partiti per le vacanze con le rispettive famiglie.  
Andare in campeggio sembrò ai due fratelli una buona alternativa alla noia che li avrebbe altrimenti accompagnati in quei giorni.  
Si ritrovarono così a montare delle tende in una foresta vicino Beddgelert, nella regione del Gwynedd.  
I giorni passarono in fretta e Susan strinse amicizia con alcuni maghi e streghe che avevano su per giù la sua stessa età.  
In particolare, Sue si ricordava di Tom Caddinton.  
Tom era un ragazzo di diciassette anni, alto, dai capelli neri e gli occhi scuri. Aveva il viso leggermente squadrato, le labbra sottili e il naso lievemente pronunciato.  
Non era il tipo di ragazzo che di primo impatto si potesse definire bello, però a Susan solleticava l’interesse.  
In realtà aveva iniziato a guardarlo dal momento in cui lui le aveva riservato diverse attenzioni durante qualche escursione.  
Una volta si era proposto di portarle lo zaino, vedendola affaticata da una salita un po’ più ripida delle altre, un’altra le aveva fatto compagnia durante il tragitto per arrivare ad un rifugio, essendo rimasta indietro rispetto al resto della compagnia.  
Susan, inoltre, ben aveva ancora in mente l’ultima sera prima del rientro a Londra.  
Era la notte dei falò.  
Alcuni ragazzi si erano divisi in diversi gruppetti attorno a piccoli falò sparsi per tutto il campeggio, altri si erano sdraiati sul prato, più lontani dalle luci, con il naso all’insù, e gli occhi fissi sul cielo intenti a sorprendere la scia di qualche stella cadente.  
Anche Sue desiderava guardare le stelle. Eric era seduto alla luce del fuoco, con altri ragazzi più grandi, mentre lei aveva preferito andarsi a sdraiare sugli umidi fili d’erba un po’ distante dal resto del gruppo.  
Tom l’aveva raggiunta poco dopo. Avevano chiacchierato di quali sogni avrebbero voluto vedere realizzati, seduti sul terreno con le gambe incrociate, fino a che il ragazzo non si era avvicinato, tanto da darle un bacio.  
Un semplice bacio a stampo.  
Fu una cosa che Susan non poté prevedere, improvvisa e anche un po’ strana.  
Tom cercò di farsi strada fra le labbra della ragazza, ma lei non poté fare a meno di tenerle ben serrate fra loro.  
In lontananza i fischi di alcuni ragazzi li richiamarono alla realtà circostante.  
Eric passò l’intero viaggio di ritorno a cercare di strapparle una vera e propria confessione, ma la sorella non si lasciò scappare neanche una virgola.  
-Ma è stato un bacio vero? – continuò a chiederle per giorni.  
Susan non aveva mai risposto.  
  
Non era stato un bacio vero e proprio. Di quelli che si danno i fidanzati innamorati…con la lingua!  
Uno di quei baci che tanto avrebbe sognato ricevere da Cedric.  
Cedric.  
Cedric che stava seduto davanti a lei con le sopracciglia leggermente inarcate.  
Era stupore quello?  
-Sei davvero inopportuno- sentì dire a Vivian in direzione di suo fratello.  
Lei lo avrebbe apostrofato in un modo molto meno diplomatico.  
Sentiva l’imbarazzo arrivarle fino alla punta dei capelli, era divisa fra la vergogna di affermare che effettivamente quello no, non era stato un vero e proprio bacio e l’orgoglio di dimostrare che, invece, anche lei aveva finalmente fatto quella esperienza, soprattutto al cercatore della squadra di Tassorosso.  
Si tormentò uno dei boccoli fra l’indice e il medio della mano destra, mordendosi l’interno della guancia, come era solita fare nei momenti di tensione.  
Poi guardò la punta della bacchetta di suo fratello. Se solo avesse azzardato a dire una bugia quella cosa le avrebbe spruzzato addosso il liquido verdastro e puzzolente che tanto la disgustava.  
Sarebbe stata un’umiliazione ancora più grande, non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo!  
-No, è stato solo un bacio a stampo…- confessò in un sussurro, puntando gli occhi sul tappeto rosso.  
-Lo immaginavo- disse suo fratello, sventolando la mano a mezzaria, con l’intento di sminuire l’episodio.  
  
Al turno successivo, Susan avrebbe tanto voluto vendicarsi, ma usò al fratello una misericordia che davvero non meritava.  
Fra una risata e un imbarazzo giunse quasi la mezzanotte.  
-Ehi, mancano tre minuti! – esclamò Cedric guardando il grande orologio appeso sulla cappa del camino acceso.  
Tutti si voltarono a guardare le lancette che scandivano il tempo sul quadrante.  
-Mettiamo le giacche, forza! – incalzò Eric alzandosi da terra.  
I ragazzi infilarono in fretta i soprabiti ed uscirono all’esterno della dependance.  
Villa Sanders aveva un carattere rustico, immersa nelle campagne inglesi, distante circa 80 Km da Londra.  
Vantava una posizione davvero invidiabile. Rappresentava l’apice di un’alta collinetta, da cui si potevano ben mirare tutte le altre tenute sottostanti. Già nelle semplici sere forniva una vista mozzafiato con le luci accese nelle case che andavano ad illuminare gli angoli bui della vallata.  
Quella notte però, allo scoccare della ventiquattresima ora, l’aria si accese di migliaia di scintille.  
Lampi di luce colorata illuminavano i campi tutti intorno.  
Adia, notò Susan, si era sdraiata a terra, fatica come faceva a rimanere in piedi, mentre Eric, con una mossa audace, di cui la sorella non lo avrebbe ritenuto capace, aveva preso la mano di Vivian, conducendola un po’ in disparte, con l’intenzione di non dare nell’occhio.  


***

  
Cedric guardò Susan per un attimo, i fuochi d’artificio proiettavano sul suo viso decine di colori.  
Incuriosito seguì la direzione del suo sguardo, finendo per notare anche lui il comportamento sospetto dell’amico.  
-Forse ce la fa- le disse in un sussurro, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio con fare complice, accennando con un movimento del capo ad Eric e a Vivian.  
-L’ho minacciato di dargli del fesso per tutta la vita se non si dichiara entro la fine della serata- ammise Sue, guardando Cedric con un sorriso.  
-Però…sembra tu l’abbia convinto- continuò lui, sorridendo di rimando.  
Tornarono a guardare i fuochi.  
-Quindi, questo Tom? – le chiese d’un tratto il ragazzo.  
Susan sobbalzò visibilmente. Cedric la vide puntare gli occhi verso il basso e portarsi istintivamente una ciocca di capelli ondulati fra le dita.  
La scrutò meglio di come non aveva ancora fatto durante la serata.  
I capelli erano sciolti, sul viso aveva messo un filo di trucco, cosa che amava usare spesso da qualche mese a quella parte.  
Sulle spalle aveva una giacca nera di tweed che, suppose il ragazzo, fosse stata scelta più per estetica che non per riparare veramente dal freddo. Sotto indossava un vestitino di raso blu a tinta unita che le fasciava il corpo e le arrivava a metà coscia, le gambe erano a malapena coperte da delle calze nere trasparenti, mentre ai piedi indossava delle decolleté col tacco e il cinturino all’altezza della caviglia.  
Con le divise della scuola non gli era mai capitato di vedere Susan indossare abiti del genere.  
Non che ce ne fosse mai stata l’occasione, però neanche durante le gite ad Hogsmeade l’aveva mai notata vestire in modo così _femminile._  
-Non c’è nulla da sapere su _questo Tom –_ rispose infine Susan, continuando a guardare i fuochi d’artificio e calcando sulle ultime due parole.  
-Deve essere stato davvero deludente quel bacio allora- sentenziò Cedric.  
Sue si voltò di scatto verso di lui.  
-Vuole essere un’offesa? – Susan si mise sulla difensiva.  
Il ragazzo la guardò perplesso, poi strabuzzò gli occhi, colpito dal significato di quella frase.  
-No, certo che no! – si affrettò a dire – Non mi permetterei mai di elargire giudizi…sulla…tua abilità nel baciare…qualcuno- disse bofonchiando una scusa, assumendo un’aria talmente imbarazzata che a Sue venne quasi da ridere.  
-Intendevo dire…- cercò di proseguire Cedric, riprendendo una parvenza più tranquilla -…che _lui_ non è stato un granché-  
La ragazza lo guardò intensamente, un lampo di luce attraversò i suoi occhi castani – Quindi sei nella posizione di poter elargire giudizi sulla _sua_ abilità di baciatore – constatò con un sorriso malizioso, che Cedric le vedeva sfoderare raramente nelle piccole guerre con il fratello.  
-Beh…sì…potrei cavarmela- disse lui passandosi una mano fra i capelli, ostentando di proposito l’aria da gradasso.  
Risero, tornando a guardare i fuochi d’artificio che piano piano andavano scemando.  
Non lo disse Cedric, nemmeno a sé stesso, però una piccola parte di lui si sentì sollevata nel realizzare che questo famigerato Tom fosse sparito dalla circolazione.  


***

  
-…an-  
-…usan –  
-…Susan! – una spazientita Adia cercava di richiamare l’amica dal regno dei dormienti.  
-Susan, per favore, svegliati! Se non ti alzi entro tre minuti rischieremo di fare tardi alla lezione di Pozioni e io non ho nessuna voglia di far perdere punti alla nostra casa, proprio adesso che siamo allo stesso posto dei Corvonero –  
In tutta risposta l’amica infilò la testa sotto il cuscino, infastidita dal suono della sua voce e dalla luce che prepotente penetrava fra le pesanti tende del suo letto a baldacchino.  
Erano passati altri due mesi da quel Capodanno a Villa Sanders, la vita scolastica aveva ripreso a scorrere a pieni ritmi e gli impegni di studio costringevano Susan a rimanere alzata, a volte, anche fino a tardi.  
Si alzò dal letto con un terribile mal di testa, aveva dormito poco e male.  
Si vestì con le prime cose che le capitarono a tiro e, passandosi velocemente una mano fra i capelli per sistemare qualche boccolo ribelle, uscì dal suo dormitorio.  
Alla fine, Adia non l’aveva aspettata.  
Diede una rapida occhiata all’orologio appeso alla parete della Sala Comune giusto per accertarsi che non avrebbe fatto in tempo a fare colazione neanche quella mattina.  
  
Arrivò puntuale a lezione solo perché l’aula di Pozioni e la sua Sala Comune si trovano entrambe nei sotterranei della scuola.  
Si sedette accanto all’amica che le aveva lasciato il posto libero vicino a sé.  
Prestò poca attenzione alla spiegazione di Piton quella mattina, combattendo continuamente con il sonno che le opprimeva le palpebre.  
  
-Sanders, la prossima volta che ti vedo sonnecchiare sul banco, tolgo 20 punti a Tassorosso- la minacciò il professore di Pozioni, passandole accanto, mentre infilava i libri nella borsa a tracolla prima di andare via.  
  
-Deve stimarti almeno un po’ per non averne tolti 50 direttamente questa mattina – constatò Adia camminandole a fianco, dirigendosi con lei alla torre di Astronomia.  


***

  
Susan arrivò all’ora di pranzo con un vuoto allo stomaco pari alla portata di un buco nero.  
-Se non mangio qualcosa immediatamente, svengo- affermò sedendosi al loro tavolo in Sala Grande.  
Sbadigliò sonoramente, portandosi una mano alla bocca.  
-Ore piccole? – la voce di suo fratello le giunse da dietro le spalle.  
Sue si girò appena in tempo per vedere Vivian allontanarsi da lui e salutarla con la mano.  
Alla fine, ce l’aveva fatta. La notte di Capodanno Eric aveva baciato la ragazza che gli piaceva da ormai oltre tre anni!  
Da lì si erano fidanzati.  
Sue si poggiò le dita sulle tempie per massaggiarle.  
-Fossero almeno per qualcosa di interessante…- rispose Adia al suo posto.  
Susan strabuzzò gli occhi, imbarazzata dall’allusione che la bionda aveva appena fatto.  
-Ok, sono cose che non voglio sapere…- bofonchiò Eric tossendo infastidito.  
-Cos’è che non vuoi sapere? – chiese Cedric che arrivava solo in quel momento.  
\- Se Susan fa le ore piccole con qualcuno- rispose tempestivamente quella che da lì a poco sarebbe stata l’amica senza una gamba di Sue.  
-Ma che diavolo dici?! – le ringhiò la castana dandole un calcio su uno stinco sotto al tavolo.  
Cedric rimase col bicchiere di succo di zucca che aveva appena preso in mano, a mezz’aria.  
-Mia sorella non fa le ore piccole proprio con nessuno – sentenziò il fratello, non ammettendo repliche – Giusto…? – fece poi verso Susan per essere rassicurato.  
\- Certo che n…ma che domande sono?! – si spazientì d’un tratto la ragazza, ritrovatasi al centro di una discussione totalmente imbarazzante e senza senso.  
-Toh…del cibo! – esclamò Cedric alzando di un’ottava la propria voce, vedendo materializzarsi dello stufato di carne nei loro piatti.  
Era decisamente meglio cambiare discorso.

  
***

  
-Devo dare più retta a mio padre – si disse Cedric entrando nell’ennesimo negozio e riportando alla mente le parole del suo vecchio: ‘Se una donna ti chiede di accompagnarla a fare delle compere, fingiti morto!’  
Vivian lo aveva supplicato di accompagnarla ad Hogsmeade per aiutarla a fare un regalo ad Eric in vista del loro terzo mese di fidanzamento.  
‘Si tratta di fare toccata e fuga, tanto già so cosa prendere’ gli aveva spergiurato valicando il portone di Hogwarts.  
Il problema, in effetti, non risultò il regalo, ma tutte le altre cose che Vivian si fermò a guardare e provare in almeno cinque negozi diversi dopo essere uscita con il pacchettino per Eric da una piccola gioielleria.  
Cedric si mise seduto su di un puff in pelle, mentre l’amica si provava l’ennesimo vestito nel camerino.  
Una coppia di ragazzi interruppe il suo filo di pensieri.  
-Come mi sta? – chiese la ragazza a quello che doveva essere il proprio fidanzato.  
Indossava un cardigan di cachemire color rosa antico che al giocatore di Tassorosso sembrava facesse terribilmente a cazzotti col la sua carnagione.  
‘A qualcun altro piacerebbe molto’ rifletté fra sé e sé.  
-Fra un paio di settimane sarà il compleanno di Susan – la voce di Vivian lo portò a girarsi verso di lei, evocando il nome della ragazza a cui lui aveva appena accennato un pensiero.  
Aveva aperto la tendina del camerino e stava per uscire.  
Era vero, il 21 di Marzo sarebbe stato il compleanno della piccola Sue, di lì a poco avrebbe compiuto 14 anni.  
Fu allora che Cedric tornò a guardare il cardigan rosa antico, che a quella ragazza non donava affatto, con un interesse tutto nuovo.  
  
-Hai intenzione di darglielo il giorno del suo compleanno? - gli chiese d’un tratto Vivian mentre si incamminavano sulla strada del ritorno, alludendo all’indumento che Cedric portava nella busta di carta.  
-Sì- rispose – Eric ti ha raccontato la storia della bacchetta di Susan? – le chiese poi lui di rimando.  
-Sì, è una storia davvero singolare. Ha un non so che di misterioso ed emozionante insieme- rispose Vivian.  
Cedric annuì per poi continuare –Il rosa antico è il colore preferito di Sue – disse – e Il nastro che chiude la scatola della bacchetta è di un colore molto simile a quello di questo cardigan. Susan è molto affezionata a quel nastro, una volta si è lasciata sfuggire che non lo lascia mai. Lo porta spesso con sé, piegato nella borsa o stretto al polso come un braccialetto. A volte ci si lega anche i capelli-  
Vivian sorrise.  
Constatò, fra sé e sé, che Cedric aveva fatto caso ad un sacco di particolari che un occhio femminile come il suo non era stato in grado di cogliere.  
-Perché non le chiedi di venire ad Hogsmeade uno di questi fine settimana? – gli chiese a bruciapelo.  
Il ragazzo sobbalzò appena – A chi? – chiese disorientato.  
-A Susan – rispose con ovvietà l’amica.  
\- No…non c’è bisogno, troverò il modo di darle il regalo anche a scuola – disse lui con un’alzata di spalle.  
Vivian non riuscì a capire se l’amico non avesse davvero colto il significato di quel suo ‘Perché non le chiedi di uscire?’ o se le avesse dato una risposta del genere solo per eludere il sottinteso che quella domanda portava con sé.  


***

  
-Hai deciso cosa vuoi fare il giorno del tuo compleanno? – le chiese Adia d’un tratto.  
Le due ragazze si erano sdraiate sul prato, approfittando di quel timido sole che preannunciava l’imminente arrivo della primavera.  
Avevano steso i rispettivi mantelli sul terreno e vi si erano abbandonate sopra, poggiando le borse con i libri poco distanti.  
-No…- ammise Susan, girandosi a pancia sotto.  
-Ragazza, manca meno di una settimana, parliamo di questa domenica! Quando ti deciderai? -la rimproverò l’amica.  
Susan sbuffò appena, strappando qualche filo d’erba dal terreno.  
-Che ne dici di andare ai Tre manici di sco…OH MIO DIO! – Adia si interruppe così bruscamente, che Susan sobbalzò visibilmente, voltando lo sguardo nella stessa direzione dell’amica.  
Circa un centinaio di metri da loro se ne stava la coppia di gemelli più famosa di Hogwarts.  
Gli occhi della castana tornarono a guardare la bionda in modo perplesso.  
L’amica aveva la bocca leggermente socchiusa e le pupille dilatate.  
-Santo cielo Adia, contieniti! – la rimbeccò lei – Non sapevo ti piacessero i gemelli Weasley – continuò poi.  
L’altra sembrò non sentirla affatto.  
Susan aveva imparato, ormai, che Adia si impegnava profondamente nell’ignorarla quando le faceva una qualche sorta di rimprovero.  
In tutta risposta, l’amica si alzò da dove si trovava e, sbracciando per ottenere l’attenzione dei due gemelli, li chiamò a gran voce  
-Ehi, ragazzi! – urlò per farsi sentire – Vi va di unirvi a noi? –  
-Ma che cavolo fai?! – Susan strabuzzò gli occhi, saltando a sedere.  
\- Sono un vero schianto – fu l’unica motivazione che le diede in risposta.  
Susan non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie e alla propria vista. Adia era di una sfacciataggine che a lei non sarebbe mai venuta l’idea neanche di sfiorare nella sua intera vita.  
Avvampò in viso per l’atteggiamento dell’amica.  
I giovani Grifondoro si avvicinarono ben volentieri, a giudicare dai sorrisi vispi che conservavano sui loro volti.  
Mentre camminavano verso di loro, Sue poté notare quanto fossero alti. Il fisico asciutto si mal celava sotto le camice bianche che indossavano senza i maglioni. I fasci di muscoli delle spalle, delle braccia e del petto erano testimoni di diverse ore di allenamento come battitori nella squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro.  
-Ciao ragazze – fecero quasi in coro.  
Susan balbettò un ‘ciao’ appena pronunciato. Si sentiva terribilmente in imbarazzo.  
Adia, invece, perfettamente a suo agio e con una certa euforia che celava poco o niente, fece accomodare i ragazzi accanto a loro e passò alle presentazioni.  
Quello che risultava essere George si sedette vicino alla bionda, mentre, ad esclusione, quello che doveva essere Fred si sedette accanto a lei.  
In quello spazio striminzito rappresentato dal suo mantello.  
Susan pensò seriamente che, al culmine di quei sette anni, avrebbe finito per uccidere beceramente la sua migliore amica.

  
***

  
La tensione di Sue si sciolse un po’ alla volta, saggiando in prima persona la simpatia di quei due ragazzi che l’intera Hogwarts decantava.  
Susan li aveva visti, qualche volta durante le partite del torneo di Quidditch o a lezione. Non condividevano mai gli stessi orari, però poteva capitare di incrociarli nelle aule o per i corridoi durante i cambi dell’ora.  
-Tu sei figlia unica? – chiese George ad Adia, allacciandosi al discorso che avevano appena fatto sulla loro numerosa famiglia.  
-No, ho un fratello più piccolo, ha nove anni – rispose lei – Si chiama Oliver. Fra un paio di anni sarà qui anche lui – concluse.  
-Tu anche hai un fratello, giusto? – chiese invece Fred a Susan.  
-Sì, Eric è nella nostra stessa casa – disse indicando lei e la sua compagna.  
-Avere i fratelli nella stessa casa di appartenenza è una vera scocciatura – sentenziò il rosso  
-Sì, hai sempre occhi indiscreti che guardano tutto quello che fai- lo spalleggiò il gemello.  
-Noto che questo non ferma le vostre scorribande, però – puntualizzò Susan ridendo.  
-Ci vogliono una certa destrezza, una buona dose di complicità e un’ingente quantità di furbizia, Sanders- ammiccò Fred guardandola negli occhi.  
  
-Noi andiamo – sentenziò Geaorge alzandosi da vicino ad Adia, dopo una decina di minuti -Ma ci farebbe piacere ricambiare il piacevole tempo passato insieme – continuò Fred, come se la sua, fosse il naturale prosieguo della frase del fratello.  
-Che ne dite di fare un’uscita ad Hogsmeade il prossimo fine settimana? – concluse il primo.  
-Sarebbe perfetto! – esclamò Adia entusiasta.  
Susan la fulminò con lo sguardo, come a volerle ricordare che stava dimenticando qualcosa di molto importante.  
Per nulla scoraggiata, la bionda colse la palla al balzo.  
-Stavamo organizzando qualcosa per il compleanno di Susan- continuò sorridendo -Perché non venite anche voi? –  
Alla castana mancò un nulla perché non le venisse una crisi isterica.  
I gemelli risposero in coro dicendo che gli sembrava un’idea _DAVVERO_ fantastica, prima di salutarle con la promessa di aggiornarsi per quell’appuntamento.  


***

  
-Come ti è venuto in mente? – Susan era altamente scioccata.  
-Perché cosa c’è che non va? – le chiese Adia di rimando.  
La bionda camminava a passo talmente svelto, che Susan doveva quasi correre per starle dietro, mentre si dirigevano verso i sotterranei per tornare in sala comune.  
-Non lo so cosa c’è che non va, però la cosa mi mette agitazione! – rispose l’amica esasperata.  
Adia si bloccò di colpo, tanto che Sue le andò a sbattere contro.  
-Susan – l’amica la guardò seriamente negli occhi –Tu non te ne rendi ancora conto, ma ti sto dando una mano grandissima-  
-Adia! – si spazientì lei -Ci saranno anche mio fratello, Vivian…e _Cedric_! – pronunciò il nome del ragazzo a bassa voce, guardandosi bene intorno per evitare brutti inconvenienti.  
La bionda le strine le mani intorno alle spalle  
- _Appunto! –_ le rispose lei, sgranando gli occhi e scuotendola leggermente.  



	6. Happy birthday

  
-Buongiorno amica! – esclamò Susan spalancando le tende scure del baldacchino di Adia.  
Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre nel constatare che, però, la bionda non fosse nel suo letto.  
Sue controllò di nuovo l’orologio per appurare che non si fosse svegliata troppo tardi.  
Erano appena le 9.00 del mattino e la domenica non c’erano lezioni.  
Bussò alla porta del bagno del suo dormitorio per vedere se l’amica fosse lì, ma nessuna risposta arrivò dal suo interno.  
Aprì piano la porta e poté appurare che, effettivamente, il bagno fosse libero.  
Decise di prepararsi in fretta, Adia poteva essere scesa prima di lei per fare colazione.  
Si infilò sotto la doccia e si vestì in una decina di minuti. Niente lezioni, niente divisa, per quel giorno.  
Il suo giorno.  
Guardò gli abiti nell’armadio optando, infine, per una gonna a pieghe nera e una camicetta con dei dettagli rosa antico, che le si stringeva in vita, mettendo in leggero risalto la silhouette che andava prendendo via via più forma.  
Infilò delle calze color carne, coprenti al punto giusto, e le decolleté con il cinturino che le piacevano tanto.  
Si guardò allo specchio il tempo di mettersi un filo di mascara e del lucidalabbra.  
‘Può andare’ pensò rimirando il suo riflesso.  
Fece per aprire la porta del dormitorio quando notò che al suo polso destro mancava qualcosa.  
-Il nastro della mamma – disse toccandosi il braccio.  
Tornò indietro a frugare nella borsa dei libri. Lo trovò avvolto su sé stesso in una delle tasche dello zaino.  
Provò a legarselo da sola ma senza riuscirci.  
-Chiederò ad Adia di aiutarmi a metterlo – sentenziò infilando il nastro nella tasca della gonna e decidendo di scendere.  
Appena si chiuse la porta alle spalle, notò che qualcosa nella Sala Comune non andava.  
C’era un innaturale silenzio per essere una domenica mattina. Ma dov’erano tutti?  
Fece qualche passo verso l’ingresso, stava per superare le poltrone e i divani posizionati davanti al camino quando una decina di teste spuntarono fuori all’improvviso.  
-AUGURI! - le sentì urlare all’unisono.  
Susan sobbalzò tanto da fare un salto visibile a tutti.  
-Sorpresa! – Adia le corse incontro ridendo, per l’espressione spaventata che aveva appena fatto.  
-Volete uccidermi? Ma siete matti? – chiese lei portandosi una mano al cuore, ma ridendo di rimando.  
Gli amici e i compagni del suo corso le si strinsero intorno in un unico abbraccio.  
-Buon compleanno amica! – Adia la stritolò a sé – Ti voglio bene- le disse ancora tenendola stretta.  
Susan ricambiò l’abbraccio con la stessa intensità.  
-Immagino che dovrei ringraziarvi – fece poi verso gli altri -Quindi…grazie per lo spavento – disse portandosi una mano dietro la nuca e ridendo imbarazzata.  
-Auguri sorellina – Eric le si avvicinò dandole un buffetto sulla fronte.  
-Grazie, fratello – rispose lei avvinghiandosi al suo collo.  
In un’altra occasione il ragazzo l’avrebbe sicuramente canzonata, ma quel giorno si lasciò andare ad un po’ di sano sentimentalismo.  
A turno, Susan ringraziò tutti quelli che si erano organizzati per farle quella sorpresa.  
In ultimo, un po’ in disparte, rimase Cedric. Sue lo trovò appoggiato al bracciolo del divano con le braccia incrociate al petto, intento a fissarla.  
Il ragazzo, nel vederla rivolgergli lo sguardo, distese le labbra in un sorriso obliquo.  
Sue sentì chiaramente le farfalle nel suo stomaco sbatacchiare le ali qua e là, proprio come quando aveva incrociato i suoi occhi per la prima volta a Diagon Alley, solo in modo molto più amplificato e intenso.  
-Buon compleanno, piccola Sue- le disse piegando leggermente la testa di lato e staccandosi dal bracciolo del divano per andarle incontro.  
Anche lei mosse qualche passo incerto verso di lui. Avrebbe dovuto abbracciarlo? Ringraziarlo a distanza? Stringergli la mano?  
Erano a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altra e lei ancora non aveva deciso cosa fare.  
Fu lui a risolverle ogni dubbio allargando le braccia e cingendola a sé.  
Susan poggiò istintivamente i palmi delle mani sul suo petto, mentre lui affondava il viso nei suoi capelli.  
Profumava di buono. Aveva un odore che le ricordava vagamente quello dei fiori dell’Alisso (1), di cui il giardino di casa sua si riempiva dalla primavera fino agli albori dell’autunno. Profumava di miele.  
Sue sentiva di tremare appena in quell’abbraccio e si chiese se anche Cedric se ne fosse accorto.  
-Colazione? – Adia interruppe quel contatto che Susan avrebbe voluto non finisse mai.  
-Sì- rispose lei schiarendosi la voce e portando una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, mentre il ragazzo la liberava dalle sue braccia.  
Gli rivolse un’ultima, fugace, occhiata sorridendo in modo grato e poi seguì l’amica fuori dalla sala comune.  
  
-Scusa…- le sussurrò la bionda uscendo dal passaggio segreto che conduceva ai sotterranei e prendendola sottobraccio -…ma mi sembrava un momento molto intimo e c’erano troppi sguardi indiscreti per i miei gusti-  
Susan avvampò in volto -Intimo? Ma che dici? –  
-Com’è stato? – le chiese di rimando l’amica.  
Non c’era speranza, Adia era la regina della dissimulazione.  
Susan sospirò -Non mi sarei più staccata da lì…- ammise chiudendo gli occhi, rievocando il contatto di qualche minuto prima.  
-Come sta messo a pettorali? – incalzò l’altra con il suo pragmatismo.  
-Adia! –  
-Adesso non venirmi a dire che non ci hai fatto caso! – disse la bionda sbuffando.  
-Beh…- tentennò Susan -…stavo pensando al suo profumo. Odora di miele- spiegò nel modo più innocente del mondo.  
-Santo cielo, Sue! Dovresti pensare a come rotolarti in quelle braccia, non a che odore abbia! – la rimproverò l’amica.  
Susan divenne, se possibile, ancora più rossa, e guardandosi le spalle, si appurò che nessuno avesse colto quell’affermazione.  


***

  
Si ritrovò a fissare il piccolo vortice che si era formato nella sua tazza di latte, causato dal continuo girare del cucchiaino al suo interno.  
Sembrava totalmente assente, Cedric, mentre Susan parlava.  
-Sono stati così carini a farci compagnia lo scorso pomeriggio, che ho deciso di invitarli alla mia festa di compleanno- la ragazza stava mettendo al corrente lui, Eric e Vivian che aveva chiesto a Fred e George Weasley di unirsi ai festeggiamenti per i suoi quattordici anni, quel pomeriggio.  
Adia sembrava super entusiasta della cosa, non faceva altro che blaterare cose come ‘Li aspetteremo davanti alla Sala Grande’ oppure ‘Finita la colazione andremo a comunicargli l’orario dell’appuntamento’ e altre frasi di questo genere.  
Alzò lo sguardo dalla sua tazza di latte il tanto che bastava per sbirciare le espressioni sul volto di Susan.  
Sorrideva serena mentre guardava l’amica gesticolare teatralmente nel definire assieme a lei il programma per il pomeriggio.  
Era il suo compleanno, la piccola Sue compiva quattordici anni, le aveva fatto un regalo circa due settimane in anticipo e lui se ne stava lì, a capo chino, in un silenzio tombale e con un terribile fastidio che non sapeva spiegarsi bene da dove provenisse.  
-Le darai il tuo regalo oggi? – Vivian gli fece quella domanda a bassa voce, avvicinandosi in modo circospetto.  
Cedric sembrò pensarci un po’ su -Non lo so, troppa gente – rispose con disappunto -Devo rifletterci- concluse poi, cercando di usare un tono di noncuranza.  
Vivian si soffermò su quel ‘troppa gente’ pronunciato con una punta di fastidio malcelata, sorridendo appena sotto i baffi.  
La loro conversazione venne interrotta da un improvviso sbattere di ali qua e là dei diversi gufi che consegnavano la posta mattutina.  
Un imponente barbagianni dalle piume bianche e grigie si era fermato davanti a Susan porgendole una lettera dal becco piccolo e aguzzo.  
-Laufey! – esclamò la ragazza nel ritrovarsi il pennuto davanti.  
-È il barbagianni di nostro padre – spiegò Eric verso l’amico e la fidanzata.  
Cedric vide Susan aprirsi in un grande sorriso nel prendere la lettera dal becco del gufo e riservandogli un grattino sulla piccola testolina in segno di gratitudine.  
L’attenzione di Sue si spostò poi sulla scrittura allungata ed elegante di suo padre, che il ragazzo riusciva ad intravedere anche dal retro del foglio.  
Tornando a guardare il viso della ragazza che aveva di fronte, intento a cercare di carpirne i pensieri e le emozioni inespresse, Cedric notò che Susan iniziava ad avere gli occhi lucidi.  
Occhi che permisero alle lacrime di cadere silenziose, in un contenimento che le conferiva un’aria così fiera quando, dalla busta della lettera, tirò fuori anche una piccola foto leggermente sbiadita.  
Il ragazzo riconobbe la signora Eve Rendell, la madre dei suoi amici, immortalata in un sorriso perenne, mentre, accanto al marito e ad un Eric bambino, teneva in braccio un piccolo fagottino che Cedric intuì essere Sue.  
Alla vista delle lacrime della castana, il ragazzo venne catapultato indietro di un paio di anni, quando, in ricorrenza della morte della mamma, Susan si era stretta in un abbraccio al fratello.  
Ricordava bene quell’episodio. Era una ventosa giornata di febbraio, il 27 per l’esattezza. Sue era sparita dalla circolazione per tutto il pomeriggio, dopo le lezioni nessuno l’aveva più vista.  
-Vuoi che andiamo a cercarla? – aveva chiesto ad Eric, con tono preoccupato.  
-No…vedrai che fra poco rientrerà- rispose l’amico in un sospiro -Oggi è l’anniversario della morte di nostra madre- disse a mo’ di spiegazione.  
La aspettarono entrambi seduti davanti al camino acceso, quando ormai tutti si stavano ritirando nelle proprie stanze. Eric seduto sul divano e Cedric poggiato sul bracciolo della poltrona.  
Quando Susan rientrò, il fuoco del camino si era quasi esaurito del tutto. Il ragazzo dai capelli chiari scattò in piedi alla vista della piccola Sue, ma non mosse un passo, notando che l’amico non si era minimamente scomposto.  
Eric era rimasto a guadarla intensamente, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente rimproverarla per essere sparita e per non aver fatto più presente a nessuno dove fosse andata a finire ma, nonostante tutto, scelse di riservarle un sorriso accogliente.  
-Vuoi venire un po’ qui? – le aveva chiesto indicandole lo spazio fra le sue braccia.  
L’allora undicenne ragazzina annuì appena, andandosi ad accoccolare nell’abbraccio fraterno.  
Cedric la vide chiaramente scossa da dei singhiozzi silenziosi e da un pianto composto e contenuto. Lo stesso che le vedeva ostentare in quel momento, stretta fra le braccia dell’amica di sempre e baciata fra i capelli da Eric.  
C’era qualcosa in lei che, nonostante il dolore, non le permetteva di andare in frantumi, una sorta di fierezza mista a mitezza che la rendeva forte come quei piccoli alberi che non si spezzano, benché il vento arrivi a piegarli in modo estremo.  
E lei si lasciava piegare, perché per Susan, piegarsi, non era segno di debolezza. Ma questo lui lo avrebbe capito solo molto tempo dopo.  


***

  
Alla fine, si erano dati appuntamento davanti all’entrata della Sala Grande.  
I gemelli Weasley, appena arrivati, nell’attesa di Susan e Adia, si erano messi a parlare con il cercatore Tassorosso della stagione di Quidditch.  
Si erano trovati a discutere sul fatto che non sapevano ancora se il torneo sarebbe stato sospeso oppure no. Qualcosa ad Hogwarts non stava andando come doveva. Erano iniziate ad accadere cose strane nelle ultime settimane, a partire dalla gatta del signor Gazza, ritrovata pietrificata in un corridoio (2). Accanto a lei, sul muro, era stata riportata una scritta con un liquido rosso, apparentemente sangue, recitante una frase inquietante e minacciosa rivolta ai nemici di un famigerato erede.  
Le voci di corridoio volevano che il fantomatico erede di cui si parlava fosse una sorta di successore di uno dei quattro capi fondatori della scuola, Salazar Serpeverde. Le leggende che lo riguardavano risultavano alquanto terrificanti solo a pensarle.  
La più temibile era quella relativa a una fantomatica camera dei segreti in cui sembrava dimorasse un antico mostro, un basilisco, in grado di uccidere con lo sguardo, chiunque incontrasse i suoi occhi e sguinzagliato per epurare la scuola da tutti i nati babbani.  
La professoressa McGanitt, però, li aveva rassicurati, affermando che la scuola fosse stata perlustrata da cima a fondo e che né della camera, né della bestia, vi era mai stata trovata alcuna traccia.  
  
-Scusate il ritardo! – Susan e Adia arrivarono di corsa.  
Cedric notò immediatamente, mentre si incamminavano verso l’uscita, che la gonna di Sue, si era alzata leggermente in vita, probabilmente per il passo svelto e spedito tenuto dalle ragazze per arrivare da loro più in fretta possibile, lasciando scoperta una manciata di centimetri della parte superiore delle sue gambe. A giudicare dallo sguardo puntato leggermente verso il basso, nella direzione di Susan, di quello che doveva essere George, non era stato l’unico ad accorgersene.  
Serrò la mascella al comparire di una strana sensazione all’altezza della bocca dello stomaco, come un qualcosa che gli saliva dalle viscere e gli contraeva i muscoli dell’addome in un una morsa quasi dolorosa.  
Continuò ad osservare il volto del rosso, anche dopo che il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo dal punto incriminato, fino a quando Sue, probabilmente accortasi della cosa, non si tirò giù la gonna con un gesto della mano.  
La vide guardarsi intorno con fare circospetto, nella speranza che nessuno si fosse accorto di niente, lievemente rossa in viso.  
Quando capì che stava per voltarsi anche verso di lui, spostò apparentemente l’attenzione su Eric che stava raccontando qualcosa a cui non aveva minimamente prestato ascolto, volendo evitarle l’imbarazzo che, sicuramente, avrebbe provato nel capire che lui aveva visto tutta la scena, cosce scoperte comprese.  


***

  
-Salve Madama Rosmerta – Eric salutò la proprietaria dei Tre Manici di Scopa entrando nel pub -Abbiamo prenotato per sette, al nome di Susan Sanders- continuò il ragazzo.  
-Sì, certo, vi ho riservato posto in fondo al locale – fece la donna, indicando un tavolo all’angolo vicino al camino animato da una dolce fiammella e facendogli cenno di seguirla.  
-Posso avere del Rum di Ribes Rosso? – chiese speranzosa Adia alla donna quando si presentò per l’ordinazione.  
-Qui siete tutti minorenni- la locandiera inarcò un sopracciglio assumendo un’espressione alquanto severa -Per voi solo Burrobirra e Acquaviola- sentenziò con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
-Però, ci vai giù pesante! – esclamò Fred in direzione di Adia –Mi piace! – ammiccò alla bionda.  
La ragazza prese istintivamente la mano di Susan, sotto al tavolo, e la strinse così tanto da farle male.  
-Ahi! – fece a denti stretti la castana.  
-Hai sentito anche tu?! – sussurrò con un tono emozionato l’altra, continuando a guardare il gemello, in quel momento distratto dal fratello, con occhi sognanti.  
-Per me una Burrobirra bollente- disse Eric verso la proprietaria del pub.  
-Anche per me- affermarono Fred e George insieme.  
-Ne aggiunga un’altra, per favore- si accodò Cedric.  
-Io prenderei un’Acquaviola, invece- Vivian interruppe la catena.  
-Scelgo anch’io lo stesso- si decise Susan.  
-Una tristissima Burrobirra fredda per me, grazie – disse Adia sconfortata.  
Madama Rosmerta finì di prendere l’ordinazione tirando una linea dritta sotto la lista di bevande  
-Cinque minuti e saranno qui- sentenziò prima di allontanarsi fra i tavoli.  
  
-Allora Sanders, come ci si sente ad avere un anno in più? – chiese George a Susan portando il boccale di Burrobirra alle labbra.  
-Beh, tecnicamente è solo un giorno in più- rispose lei facendo roteare il liquido viola all’interno del suo bicchiere da cocktail.  
-Non denigrare un solo giorno, nanerottola- la canzonò lui -Può sempre fare la differenza! –  
-Come mi hai chiamata, scusa? – lo rimbeccò lei inorgoglita, inarcando un sopracciglio, ma mantenendo il sorriso.  
-Non che tu sia una spilungona- precisò il rosso.  
Susan era di fatto la più bassa di tutta la compagnia. Adia la superava di circa cinque centimetri.  
Vivian era una sorta di Venere, oltremodo bella e con le gambe lunghe e snelle, Eric e Cedric erano più alti di almeno quindici centimetri.  
La cosa non le era mai pesata troppo, in realtà, andava fiera del suo metro e cinquantotto.  
Aveva sempre sognato, forse per quello non accusava quei centimetri in meno, di avere accanto a lei un ragazzo decisamente più alto, da baciare in punta di piedi.  
_Casualmente_ , Cedric rispettava perfettamente questo canone.  
Si girò verso di lui, sorprendendolo a guardarla. Avrebbe dovuto scostare lo sguardo imbarazzata, ma il sorriso del ragazzo la incatenò a sé qualche secondo di più.  
Sostenne il suo sguardo, benché sentisse le guance andare a fuoco. Cos’era? Una sfida?  
Passarono una manciata di istanti, ma a Susan bastarono per metterle lo stomaco a soqquadro, poi Eric richiamò l’attenzione dell’amico e lei poté tornare a respirare.  
Un po’ si vergognava di quelle emozioni, tutte le volte che venivano a galla. Continuava a sentirsi la bambina che ad undici anni lo aveva incontrato per la prima volta.  
Inevitabilmente, riportò alla mente le parole che la sua migliore amica le aveva rivolto l’anno prima: ‘Perché non glielo dici?’  
Giammai.  
Scosse leggermente la testa.  
Era fermamente convinta, infatti, che un ragazzo, se veramente interessato, facesse da sé il primo passo, e Cedric aveva tutte le carte in regola per poterlo fare. Nel caso in cui avesse voluto.  
Non si sarebbe esposta, per nessun motivo al mondo, ad un’umiliazione.  
  
-Comunque noi abbiamo un regalo per te- esordì Vivian con un ampio sorriso sul viso dopo un po’ di tempo, rivolgendosi a Susan.  
La ragazza dai capelli viola fece un cenno verso Madama Rosmerta, dietro al bancone.  
La donna si presentò poco dopo con una grande scatola infiocchettata da un nastro rosso che presentava tanti forellini sparsi qua e là su tutti i lati.  
Quando la poggiò sul bancone, tutti notarono che si muoveva appena.  
-Ma cosa…? – fece Sue incuriosita.  
-Io direi che tu debba aprirlo in fretta- disse Adia all’amica.  
Susan non se lo fece ripetere due volte, così sciolse il fiocco e scoperchiò la scatola cautamente.  
Dal fondo del cartone fece capolino un dolcissimo cucciolo di Crup (3).  
-Oh, mio Dio! – esclamò la ragazza prendendo in braccio l’animaletto -Ma dove lo avete preso? Non serve la patente per tenerne uno? – chiese incredula a Vivian e al fratello.  
-Hagrid ci ha dato una mano – confessò Adia, grattandosi la nuca con la mano.  
-Sì, è l’unico sopravvissuto della sua cucciolata- disse Eric -Hagrid lo ha fatto crescere in compagnia di Thor fino a che ha potuto. Era disperato, perché sarebbe stato costretto a darlo ad un allevamento per cani da guardia se non avesse trovato una sistemazione per lui. Se solo lo avessi visto tu, so che ti saresti battuta perché questo non avvenisse. Allora abbiamo contattato papà. Lui ha pensato alla parte burocratica e noi lo abbiamo adottato- concluse il ragazzo con espressione soddisfatta.  
Sue non poteva credere ai propri occhi, aveva sempre avuto un debole per i Crup, ma il pensiero di alimentare il business della loro vendita da parte degli allevamenti l’aveva sempre infastidita e bloccata.  
-Lo chiamerò Loki! – esclamò avvicinando il suo viso a quello del cucciolo che aveva in braccio -Perché è cresciuto con Thor- fece per dare un bacio sul musino dell’animaletto, ma lui l’anticipò leccandole e sbavandole la guancia.  


***

  
Sulla strada del ritorno tutti erano rapiti dalla dolcezza del cucciolo di Crup che, quasi ne fosse consapevole, si esibiva in movimenti buffi e divertenti.  
-Sei felice? – chiese Cedric avvicinandosi a Susan, accennando al regalo che aveva appena ricevuto.  
-Moltissimo! – esclamò la ragazza con gli occhi che quasi le brillavano.  
-Adesso te lo rubo- fece George, prendendo l’animaletto al volo e correndo via.  
-Ehi! Quello è mio! – fece di rimando Sue, inseguendolo ridendo.  
Il cercatore Tassorosso pensò che fosse una gioia per il cuore vederla serena in quel modo. Non seppe dirsi da quando aveva iniziato ad avere così a cuore la felicità di Susan, ma era successo.  
Si ritrovò ad invidiare la naturalezza con cui George Weasley giocava con lei in quel momento, guardandoli da lontano.  
I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dalla voce di Adia che poco distante da lui chiedeva all’altro gemello -Che dici, tuo fratello ha intenzione di chiedere a Susan di uscire? –  
Alzò un sopracciglio e si morse un labbro, pur non girandosi a guardare i due, per non dare nell’occhio.  
-No, non credo- fece perplesso il rosso -Non per nulla, Susan è una gran bella ragazza, ma George ha un debole per Angelina Johnson, una delle cacciatrici della nostra squadra di Quidditch-  
-Ah…- Adia sembrava quasi delusa da quella rivelazione, constatò Cedric.  
Lui non poteva sapere la reale motivazione della delusione della bionda. Come non poteva immaginare che la domanda da lei fatta era stata attentamente posta perché lui sentisse tutto.  
-Io sono libero, però- continuò il gemello e al cercatore Tassorosso sembrò che si stesse per proporre al posto del fratello.  
-Quindi se vuoi, potremmo uscire io e te, la prossima volta-   
Il silenzio.  
Era la prima volta in assoluto che Cedric vedeva Adia non rispondere prontamente a qualcosa.  
Rise sotto ai baffi, notando l’espressione allibita della ragazza.  
In effetti, il gemello si propose, ma non nei confronti di Susan.  
E lui si sentì incredibilmente leggero come una piuma.  


***

  
Arrivati davanti alle scale principali, la comitiva di amici si sciolse, Eric si propose per accompagnare Vivian alla Torre Ovest, Fred e George si congedarono per raggiungere la Sala Comune dei Grifondoro, mentre Adia, Susan e Cedric si diressero verso i Sotterranei.  
La bionda era diventata una sorta di radiolina, non faceva altro che ripetere all’amica che Fred Weasley le aveva chiesto di uscire, poco le importava che anche Cedric fosse lì ad ascoltare il suo sproloquio.  
-Bene, vado a vedere cosa mettermi per l’appuntamento! – sentenziò Adia entrando nella loro Sala Comune.  
-Adesso? – le chiese sconvolta Susan.  
-Sì, adesso! – rispose l’altra -Devo prepararmi psicologicamente! – aggiunse puntandosi gli indici sulle tempie.  
-Ma…- Sue provò a controbattere qualcosa, che la bionda ignorò totalmente.  
I due la videro salire le scale, per poi riscenderle velocemente.  
-Loki viene con me! – fece prendendo il cucciolo di Crup fra le braccia dell’amica -Ho bisogno di sostegno morale- spiegò per poi tornarsene verso il loro dormitorio.  
Ammesso che quella potesse essere ritenuta una spiegazione.  
Susan sbatté le palpebre più volte, interdetta e profondamente perplessa.  
-Puoi aspettarmi un secondo qui? – Cedric la scosse dallo stato di semi-shock -Torno subito-  
-Certo…sì…- rispose lei, per poi vederlo sparire dietro la porta del dormitorio che condivideva con Eric e altri due ragazzi del loro anno.  
Si era appena messa seduta sul divano, che il ragazzo era già di ritorno, percorrendo velocemente le scale. Portava una busta color carta da zucchero fra le mani.  
-Questo è per te – le disse semplicemente, porgendole quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un regalo.  
-Per…me? – Susan era evidentemente stupita. Prese il pacchetto dalle mani del ragazzo, mentre le sue tremolavano appena.  
-Scartalo- la esortò Cedric, prendendo posto sul divano, accanto a lei.  
Susan deglutì vistosamente. Non aveva memoria di un altro momento in cui erano stati più vicini di così, a parte il caldo contatto che avevano avuto quella mattina.  
I pantaloni del ragazzo sfregavano contro la sua gamba destra, la spalla di lui premeva contro la sua e i suoi occhi verdi erano posati sul suo viso, mentre lei era intenta a scartare quel pacchetto.  
Riuscì a rompere la carta non senza difficoltà, per via del tremolio e dell’imbarazzo che, inesorabile, stava prendendo possesso del suo corpo.  
Vi trovò all’interno un morbidissimo cardigan di cachemire, di un color rosa antico che le risaltò subito all’occhio.  
-Ced, è bellissimo…io…grazie…- riuscì a dire in modo sconnesso, tornando a guardare il ragazzo.  
-Ti piace sul serio? – era esitazione quella che Susan percepiva nella sua voce?  
-Sì, certo, non dovevi…- provò a dire ancora lei, ma lui la interruppe.  
-Appena ne ho visto il colore ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto, mi ricordava il nastro che porti spesso al polso o fra i capelli…- le confessò.  
-Il nastro della mamma…- rifletté Susan ad alta voce, portando la mano nella tasca della gonna e tirandone fuori il nastro di organza. Nel frastuono generale aveva dimenticato di aiutarsi a farselo legare al braccio.  
-Potresti aiutarmi? – chiese allora a Cedric, porgendogli il pezzo di stoffa e successivamente il braccio destro.  
Il ragazzo annuì serio, facendo scivolare l’organza sul suo polso magro, arrotolandolo un paio di volte e realizzando un semplice fiocco per tenerlo fermo.  
Avrebbe giurato di aver percepito dei brividi da parte di Susan mentre le sfiorava la pelle.  
Sue si alzò quel tanto che bastava per infilarsi il cardigan che le aveva appena regalato.  
-Come sto? – gli chiese roteando su sé stessa.  
Indugiò qualche secondo sul suo corpo e subito gli tornarono alla mente le parole che Fred Weasley aveva rivolto ad Adia solo qualche ora prima.  
‘Susan è una gran bella ragazza’.  
Lo era. Lo era davvero.  
Cercò di combattere contro i suoi stessi pensieri, ma quella volta a poco valse. La camicetta che indossava le metteva in risalto la vita stretta, mentre le fasciava la linea morbida delle spalle e quella poco sotto il seno. La gonna a pieghe seguiva la naturale curva dei fianchi che piano si stavano allargando, prendendo la forma del bacino di una donna, proseguendo giù per le gambe dritte.  
La guardò in viso, quel viso che tante altre volte aveva visto, ma mai vi si era soffermato così.  
Gli occhi di Susan erano limpidi e tradivano un’emozione che probabilmente faceva fatica a contenere.  
Le labbra non troppo carnose si muovevano nervose, mentre era intenta a mordicchiarsi l’interno della guancia.  
-Stai benissimo- sospirò con voce bassa.

  
***

  
-Stai benissimo- un sussurro basso, sospirato, che le provocò un brivido lungo tutta la schiena.  
A Susan sembrò che il ragazzo avesse pronunciato quelle parole quasi fossero l’ammissione di una colpa, con espressione rammaricata.  
Non riusciva a capire. Tentava di leggere fra le righe quello che stava succedendo, ma non ci riusciva.  
Forse non stava succedendo proprio niente, ed era solo lei a desiderare ardentemente che qualcosa accadesse.  
Avrebbe potuto provare, rischiare, come Adia le aveva suggerito tante volte di fare.  
Eppure, non riuscì ad arrivare a quel compromesso con sé stessa. No, non voleva essere lei a fare il primo passo.  
-Grazie- si limitò a dire -Mi piace molto e si abbina perfettamente al mio nastro-  
Non poté non notare, nel pronunciare quelle parole, che Cedric aveva avuto un pensiero davvero dolce e attento nei suoi confronti.  
Avrebbe voluto abbandonarsi all’idea di lui che la guardava mentre lei non se ne accorgeva, di lui che la scrutava, la osservava, che la seguiva con gli occhi quando si spostava da una parte all’altra, ma dovette combattere contro la fantasia che avrebbe volentieri preso il volo. Era meglio rimanere con i piedi ben piantati a terra.  


***

  
Alla fine, si erano salutati con un semplice -Buonanotte- e Cedric l’aveva vista allontanarsi con il cardigan rosa ancora addosso.  
Se ne stava lì, sdraiato sul suo letto a pancia in su, incapace di prendere sonno.  
Qualche pensiero strisciava nei bassifondi della sua irrazionalità e lui non riusciva a focalizzarlo per bene e a dargli voce.  
C’era stato qualcosa, nel soffermarsi ad osservare Susan poco prima, che lo aveva fatto sentire in colpa.  
L’aveva guardata, avrebbe osato dire desiderata.  
Forse era quello il problema, i suoi ormoni.  
Aveva posato gli occhi sul corpo di Susan e l’aveva trovata irresistibilmente desiderabile, come mai gli era capitato fino a quel momento con qualche altra ragazza.  
Si passò una mano sul viso con fare esasperato.  
Avrebbe dovuto parlare con Vivian. Per quanto la cosa lo imbarazzasse terribilmente, avrebbe dovuto condividerla con qualcuno.  
Si voltò quel minimo per guardare il suo migliore amico addormentato nel letto a fianco.  
In quel frangente, Eric gli sembrava la persona decisamente meno adatta.

[](https://imgbb.com/)  
  



	7. I cowboy non mollano

Non appena Susan rientrò in camera, Adia volle il resoconto preciso di tutto quello che era successo: cose dette, cose non dette, sguardi, gesti, segnali di fumo.  
  
-…questo è tutto- concluse Sue buttandosi seduta sul letto, dopo aver fatto un racconto dettagliato all’amica.  
-Perché sei qui? – le chiese la bionda con espressione sbigottita.  
-Dove dovrei essere? – fece di rimando la castana.  
-A pomiciare con lui sul divano, tanto per cominciare…- fece l’altra iniziando un lungo elenco di attività che lei apostrofava come ‘piacevoli e divertenti’.  
-Santo cielo Adia! Smettila! Mi sento le guance andare a fuoco- disse Susan nascondendo il viso fra le mani.  
-Cacchio Sue! Avresti dovuto almeno baciarlo- continuò la bionda in tono di rimprovero.  
-Se avesse voluto, lo avrebbe fatto lui! – rispose l’altra alzandosi nervosamente dal letto -Ma non l’ha fatto! Quindi, non era nelle sue intenzioni- concluse prendendo a camminare su e giù per la stanza con le braccia incrociate davanti al petto.  
-Susan, conosci Cedric, sai quanto possa essere rispettoso degli altri. Io credo che aspettasse un tuo segnale, un qualcosa che gli facesse capire che anche tu sei ben disposta nei suoi confronti. Non si azzarderebbe mai a risultare invadente…-  
-Dio solo sa quanto vorrei che lo fosse! – sospirò Sue -E comunque io sto aspettando la stessa cosa da lui-  
-Susan- Adia scandì bene il suo nome, come capitava spesso quando voleva attirare la sua attenzione su un determinato argomento o con l’intento di farla ragionare su qualcosa -Ti faccio notare che quel ragazzo ti ha praticamente confessato che ti guarda e con _‘guardare’_ non intendo il semplice atto percettivo della vista, intendo guardare davvero, darti rilievo. Fra le tante persone che gli girano attorno lui ha notato che _TU_ …- la bionda accompagnò quella parola con un gesto della mano, puntando l’indice verso l’amica -…porti un piccolo ritaglio di stoffa color rosa antico sempre con te. Un dettaglio, agli occhi di molti, insignificante, ma non per lui. Tanto che quando ha visto quel cardigan – ed indicò l’indumento che Susan aveva poggiato sul letto -Ha pensato che ti potesse piacere. Se non è interesse questo, io davvero non so come possiamo chiamare tutto ciò- concluse facendo un’alzata di spalle.  
-E poi…- riprese alzando il dito indice con fare minaccioso -…il fatto stesso che conosca la differenza fra rosa maialino e rosa antico, la dice lunga sulla sua sensibilità! –  
Susan sorrise di gusto a quell’ultima constatazione.  
Lei era ossessionata dalla sensibilità maschile. Si ripeteva sempre che non avrebbe mai potuto accettare di avere accanto un uomo gretto e poco attento alle sue e altrui necessità.  
Perché lei era fatta così, altamente accorta nei confronti delle persone che aveva intorno, e non per un’eccessiva moralità che sfociava nel buonismo, ma semplicemente perché le veniva naturale percepire i disagi o le difficoltà delle persone e cercare di limitarne i danni lì dove fosse possibile. Lo faceva perché lei stessa, in primis, sapeva quanto potesse essere fastidioso sentirsi a disagio e non avere appigli da nessuna parte per sentirsi meglio. Quindi perché non rendere le cose più semplici e agiate lì dove si poteva fare?  
-Mi piacerebbe pensare che sia come dici tu- confessò in un sussurro ad Adia, sedendosi sul letto accanto a lei.  
-Non dico che devi saltargli addosso, benché io lo avrei già fatto- prese a dire la bionda gesticolando ampiamente con le mani, indicando sé stessa -…ma fagli capire che sei interessata anche tu-  
-Ma lo faccio già! – esclamò Sue esasperata.  
-Come? – le chiese tempestivamente la bionda.  
-Seguo i suoi allenamenti quasi tutti i fine settimana! –  
-Di nascosto- precisò l’altra.  
-Lo guardo in continuazione! –  
-Senza che lui se ne accorga…- puntualizzò ancora Adia -Amica, Cedric non è nella tua testa- fece una pausa -Per lui, fino ad ora, tu non sei altro che la sorellina affettuosa del suo migliore amico. Non sa che in realtà vorresti volentieri infilargli la lingua in bocca! -  
-Non gli chiederò mai una cosa del genere! – sentenziò la castana scattando di nuovo in piedi e riprendendo a camminare avanti e indietro.  
Adia si strizzò gli occhi fra il pollice e l’indice della mano destra -Certo che no, genio…- sospirò -…meno male che il Cappello Parlante aveva detto che c’è dell’acume in te- disse più a sé che a Susan. L’amica la fulminò con lo sguardo.  
-Sto solo dicendo che ogni tanto potresti essere tu a prendere l’iniziativa di andargli a parlare o, che ne so, chiedergli di aiutarti a studiare qualcosa…qualsiasi cosa. Non devi essere per forza la principessa da salvare rinchiusa nel castello, Sue. Puoi azzardare un passo verso il ragazzo che ti piace senza avere paura di comprometterti-  
La castana si era fermata in piedi a pochi passi dall’amica.  
-Ho il terrore di essere rifiutata- confessò Susan.  
-Avremo inevitabilmente a soffrire per qualcuno, prima o poi- soffiò Adia prendendole la mano e invitandola a sedersi di nuovo accanto a sé -E se dovesse succedere non sarai sola. Ma prima di fasciarti la testa, dovresti cadere e, secondo il mio modestissimo parere, se cadi qui, cadi sul morbido- concluse strizzandole l’occhio in modo complice.

  
***

  
  
-Grazie di essere venuta- disse Cedric a Vivian, muovendosi nervosamente sulla sedia.  
Erano circa tre giorni che il ragazzo cercava di parlare con l’amica, ma alla fine c’era sempre qualcosa o qualcuno ad interromperli sul più bello.  
In definitiva si era deciso a mandarle un gufo per darle appuntamento in biblioteca verso le 18.30, quella sera.  
-Che succede di così grave da volermi vedere da sola? – indagò subito la ragazza.  
Cedric si passò una mano sul volto con fare esasperato, non sapendo da dove cominciare.  
Aprì diverse volte la bocca cercando le parole giuste da dire, con fare buffo.  
-Vediamo se posso aiutarti…- disse Vivian d’un tratto -C’entra una ragazza…- fece finta di tirare ad indovinare.  
-Oh, al diavolo! – esclamò lui -Mi piace Susan- confessò quasi con dolore, battendosi un pugno sulla fronte.  
Vivian non poté contenere il grande sorriso che premeva per uscire sulle sue labbra. Le facevano quasi male gli zigomi, tanto non riusciva a distendere le guance.  
-Stai ridendo? – le chiese incredulo Cedric.  
La ragazza negò scuotendo la testa, portando una mano davanti alla bocca e chinando il capo.  
-Sì che stai ridendo! – constatò lui -Che cacchio ti ridi? – le chiese spazientito.  
-Non rido. Sorrido! – puntualizzò Vivian guardando l’espressione affranta del ragazzo.  
-Ok…mi viene anche un po’ da ridere. Scusa! – fece lasciandosi scappare una risata contenuta.  
-Non mi sei di aiuto così- la rimbeccò.  
  
-Davvero, non riesco a capire quale sia il problema- sentenziò la ragazza dopo aver ascoltato un lungo monologo introspettivo da parte di Cedric su quello che ‘non era successo, ma lui avrebbe tanto voluto far succedere’ al rientro dal compleanno di Susan.  
Al ragazzo sembrò di aver parlato a vuoto -Ma hai capito quello che ti ho detto? – le chiese.  
-Benissimo: sei attratto da Susan come se foste due calamite- sintetizzò lei.  
-In modo molto stringato…ma sì, se volessimo ridurre ai minimi termini il mio quarto d’ora di incessante parlare, potremmo farlo così- disse abbandonandosi contro lo schienale della sedia.  
-Ti rifaccio la domanda- ricapitolò Vivian -Qual è il problema? –  
-È Susan! – esclamò lui esasperato allargando le braccia -Sai, la piccola dolce sorellina del mio migliore amico- continuò -Oltre al fatto che conosco Susan da anni, le voglio bene e so che lei è affezionata a me. Se fosse una ragazza qualsiasi, estranea alla mia vita, non mi importerebbe nulla- disse in modo concitato -Se le cose non dovessero andare, prenderebbe la porta dalla quale è entrata e se ne tornerebbe da dove è venuta, senza il rischio di rovinare niente, ma è di Susan che parliamo. Il rischio mi sembra troppo alto- sospirò, stropicciandosi gli occhi con la mano e sbuffando sonoramente.  
Quel ‘rischio mi sembra troppo alto’ risuonò nel cuore di Vivian come la cosa più dolce che Cedric potesse dire in quel contesto.  
Forse riusciva ad intravedere il perché il ragazzo fosse così spaventato dall’idea che Susan gli piacesse.  
Prima che attratto dalla ragazza, si sentiva legato a lei da un rapporto costruito nel tempo, mattoncino per mattoncino e che aveva paura di radere al suolo nel caso in cui si fosse mosso male.  
Se l’avesse ferita, in qualche assurdo modo, non se lo sarebbe perdonato mai e poi sarebbe incappato nel pericolo di perderla.  
Pochi ragazzi della sua stessa età avrebbero intavolato un’argomentazione come quella. I più non si sarebbero fatti il minimo problema e avrebbero agito d’impulso, ignorando le possibili conseguenze.  
Cedric era fatto totalmente di un’altra pasta. Calmo, riflessivo, onesto e fedele, dimostrava una maturità a tratti stupefacente. A Vivian ricordava quei cavalieri senza macchia di cui si racconta spesso nei grandi romanzi.  
-Perché non ti dai modo di dimostrarti che, invece, potrebbe andare bene? – gli chiese candidamente l’amica, ma lui non rispose.  
-Ced sei il ragazzo più onesto e leale che io conosca, hai rispetto di tutti, in particolar modo delle persone a cui vuoi bene e Sue rientra fra queste. Hai per lei un’accortezza e una sensibilità rara, che denota un interesse più profondo della sola attrazione fisica-  
-E se non dovessi piacergli? Non l’ho mai vista particolarmente presa da me-  
Vivian dovette soffocare una serie di contestazioni che uscirono come una raffica di colpi di tosse incontrollati.  
Voleva rimangiarsi quei ‘sensibile’ e ‘accorto’ che gli aveva detto solo due secondi prima.  
Aveva ancora ben impresso la reazione della ragazzina quando, durante il loro primo viaggio tutti insieme sull’espresso per Hogwarts, l’undicenne Susan aveva incrociato gli occhi di Cedric appena entrato nel loro stesso scompartimento (1). Con quello, tanti altri episodi successivi avrebbero dato adito a pensare che Sue avesse un notevole interesse per il bel cercatore Tassorosso, ma forse Vivian aveva sopravvalutato la capacità recettiva del ragazzo.  
-Prova a tirare il lazo, cowboy- gli disse infine, tornando a respirare.  
-Come la metto con Eric? – chiese lui alzando un sopracciglio.  
-Tu pensa a conquistare la ragazza- ammiccò l’amica -Al resto ci pensiamo dopo-  


  
***

  
  
‘Tu pensa a conquistare la ragazza’ quelle parole girarono per la testa di Cedric per giorni. Ricordava benissimo l’episodio del temporale nel tendone degli spogliatoi di Quidditch, in quell’occasione Susan gli aveva raccontato quanto lei credesse fermamente al fatto che dovessero essere i ragazzi a dover fare la prima mossa.  
‘Alle ragazze piace essere conquistate’ aveva detto.  
Non che lui non avesse il coraggio di provarci. Ok, forse un po’ sì.  
Finì di sciacquarsi via di dosso il sapone sotto la doccia. Aveva appena terminato uno dei pesanti allenamenti con la sua squadra e non vedeva l’ora di sprofondare sul divano davanti al camino della sua Sala Comune.  
Si asciugò e rivestì in fretta, mettendo la divisa da Quidditch alla rinfusa nel borsone.  
Durante il tragitto che lo separava dai Sotterranei, un pensiero martellante non smetteva di lampargli nella testa: ‘O ti sbrighi o perdi la ragazza’.  
Non poteva evitare di pensare che George Weasley era stato uno dei tanti che avrebbe potuto notare le belle gambe di Susan. Una sorta di punta di un iceberg. Solo per un caso fortuito aveva evitato che il rosso decidesse di provarci con lei.  
Non avrebbe di certo potuto pretendere di tenerla nascosta ai più, mentre cresceva e diventava più bella, nel frattempo che lui si decideva a fare qualcosa.  
Superato il passaggio segreto che lo conduceva nella Sala Comune, Cedric diede un’occhiata all’orologio appeso sopra al camino, notando che fosse ormai ora di cena.  
Ancora lontano, lanciò il borsone sul divano, mentre la spalliera gli ostruiva la visuale.  
-Ahi! – sentì esclamare.  
Qualcuno doveva essere sdraiato sulla piazza del divano e lui doveva averlo colto in pieno con la sua borsa da Quidditch.  
-Scusami! – si affrettò ad esclamare affacciandosi dalla spalliera del sofà.  
Una Susan al quanto infastidita era intenta a togliersi il borsone di dosso, gettandolo a terra. Prima di essere colpita dalla sua borsa, Sue stava probabilmente leggendo un libro, il ragazzo lo dedusse dal fatto che il pesante tomo fosse caduto ai piedi del divano.  
Cedric fece velocemente il giro del sofà per andare a raccogliere quello che poi si rivelò essere il manuale di Pozioni.  
-Scusami, non ho minimamente pensato che potesse esserci qualcuno. È ora di cena, ero convinto fossero tutti in Sala Grande- spiegò poi giustificandosi.  
-Non preoccuparti, non fa niente- rispose lei tirandosi a sedere -Solo che…ma cosa ci metti in quel borsone? I cadaveri? Pesa tantissimo! – disse massaggiandosi le parti su cui era stata colpita.  
Cedric rise a quell’affermazione e poi approfittò per chiederle il perché non fosse a cena.  
-Ho sgraffignato un paio di tramezzini e poi mi sono rintanata qui per continuare a studiare- spiegò lei -Fra quattro giorni devo consegnare un tema di Pozioni- concluse indicando esasperata il manuale che il ragazzo teneva ancora in mano.  
Il cercatore si sedette accanto a lei -Posso darti una mano, se vuoi-  
Glielo chiese con dolcezza, sorridendo in modo obliquo, ostentando tutta la ferma decisione a cui ormai era arrivato: avrebbe tirato il lazo.  
  


***

  
  
-Posso darti una mano, se vuoi –  
‘Se voglio?’, ‘SE VOGLIO?’ nella testa di Susan quella domanda esplose coma una bomba, risuonando un’eco continua.  
Erano giorni che architettava un modo per avvicinarlo. Aveva elaborato diciassette scuse diverse per cercare di chiedergli di passare del tempo insieme, le se era chiuso lo stomaco per l’agitazione, non era riuscita a chiudere occhio per delle notti e lui le chiedeva: ‘se vuoi’.  
-Magari…mi faresti un grande favore- riuscì solo a dire in modo rigido.  
-Gli altri sono a cena? – chiese lui, smorzando un attimo la tensione.  
Susan notò che aveva ancora i capelli inumiditi dalla doccia che, probabilmente, aveva appena fatto, la camicia era stata richiusa alla bell’e meglio lasciando aperto qualche bottone. Lo vide allentarsi la cravatta.  
-Sì, so che poi Adia sarebbe rimasta un po’ con Fred, mentre Eric con Vivian- gli rispose.  
-Ah! – esclamò Cedric al sentire i nomi della bionda e del rosso accostati, alzando un sopracciglio, incuriosito.  
Susan captò il tacito interrogativo del ragazzo -Eh già, sembra che Fred Weasley abbia tutta l’intenzione di farsi avanti- disse con una punta di stizza nella voce, prendendo il manuale di Pozioni dalle mani di Cedric.  
-Su cosa è il tema? – le chiese il giovane Tassorosso accennando con gli occhi al grosso libro e cercando di non ridere a quella che, forse involontariamente, Sue aveva pronunciato quasi fosse una frecciatina.  
-Pozione Mordacita Plus: come prepararla, effetti e su chi usarla- rispose la ragazza.  
-Pozione pepata superiore- constatò lui, -Forse ricordo ancora qualche cosa-  
Si accostò a lei per vedere meglio la pagina del libro su cui si era soffermata.  
Susan notò che aveva allungato il braccio sulla spalliera sfiorandole la schiena e si era sporto in avanti, quasi circondandole le spalle, per leggere le indicazioni sulla pozione.  
Era impensabile che riuscisse a comprendere anche solo una parola di quelle scritte sul manuale.  
Il fiato di Cedric le sfiorava la guancia ogni volta che respirava. Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, tesa come una corda di violino.  
-Prendo una pergamena e una piuma- disse alzandosi di scatto dal divano e allontanandosi di mezzo metro per prendere il materiale dalla sua borsa.  
‘Maledetta me!’ si sarebbe picchiata la fronte se solo non avesse dato troppo nell’occhio.  
Non aveva mai provato un’agitazione come quella. Panico, tremore, respiro corto, stretta allo stomaco, formicolio alle mani, caldo in ogni minima parte del corpo.  
‘Forse sto morendo’ si disse ancora, voltandosi a guardare il ragazzo a cui aveva lasciato il tomo in mano.  
Si diede mentalmente dell’idiota, appurando il fatto che avesse interrotto il contatto fra loro, tanto agognato e atteso.  
Quella sua insopportabile ansia stava rovinando tutto, di nuovo.  
Passarono diverso tempo ad appuntare i concetti principali su cui verteva la spiegazione della realizzazione della Pozione Pepata Superiore. Di tanto in tanto, Cedric le prendeva la penna d’oca dalle mani per sottolineare un passaggio importante scritto in qualche riga, mentre lei gliela rubava malamente poco dopo, quasi a volersi giocosamente vendicare.  
-Sei una specie di bertuccia dispettosa! – la rimproverò sorridendo il ragazzo, scostando il pugno chiuso in cui teneva la piuma, la decima volta che Sue tentò di riprendersela.  
-In realtà sei tu la bertuccia- fece lei di rimando, tentando di allungarsi verso la sua mano -La penna è mia! –  
-Sì, ma serve a _me,_ per aiutare _te_ \- constatò lui.  
-Ridammela- gli ordinò la castana.  
-Non se ne parla- disse Cedric, sorridendo in modo sghembo -Forse, se dovessi chiedermi ‘per favore’, potrei pensarci-  
-Non devo chiederti nulla! – esclamò lei con espressione stupita -La piuma è _mia_! – spiegò ancora una volta, calcando sull’ultima parola e tentando di riprenderla da sé.  
A nulla valse il suo timido tentativo, il ragazzo era decisamente più alto e più agile.  
Arricciando le labbra in una smorfia indignata, la ragazza si alzò leggermente per poter raggiungere la mano dell’aitante cercatore, sbilanciandosi in avanti.  
I loro corpi aderirono quel tanto che bastava, Cedric si fece più indietro per evitare a Susan di raggiungere il suo obiettivo, finendo per arretrare fino al bracciolo del divano.  
Sue era praticamente sdraiata sul corpo del ragazzo.  


  
***  


  
Poteva chiaramente sentire il cuore di Susan martellarle nel petto. Non aveva fatto alcun tipo di sforzo, non era di certo dovuto ad un affanno il suo respiro corto.  
Sorrise in modo malizioso, nel vederla arrossire e scostare lo sguardo dal suo.  
Sue puntellò le mani sul divano, ai lati dei suoi fianchi, per cercare di tirarsi su, ma con il braccio destro la intrappolò per la vita, impedendole di muoversi.  
Il viso della ragazza saettò dal suo braccio ai suoi occhi, verdi e divertiti. La sentiva tremare impercettibilmente.  
Si beò qualche secondo di quegli occhi scuri che lo guardavano con aria implicitamente interrogativa.  
Aveva detto a Vivian di non sapere se Susan ricambiasse o meno il suo interesse, ma non era completamente vero.  
Ammetterlo a sé stesso avrebbe voluto dire eliminare una giustificazione in più, che gli evitava di buttarsi in quella situazione da cui, fino a una decina di giorni prima, era convinto di voler fuggire, per tutte le motivazioni che razionalmente si era elencato più e più volte.  
Era stato un crescendo di sensazioni e consapevolezze. Si era affezionato alla piccola Sue in men che non si dica, complici anche gli innumerevoli racconti di Eric che lui aveva ascoltato nei due anni precedenti all’arrivo della sorella dell’amico ad Hogwarts. Questo aveva contribuito a creare in lui il profilo di quella bambina che, ormai, si diceva di conoscere, ancora prima di incontrarla.  
Poi l’aveva vista, piccola, timida ed impacciata. Si era sorbito le mille paranoie di Eric, eccessivamente preoccupato per lei, mentre lui, fiducioso, aveva spronato l’amico a lasciare che Susan prendesse la strada verso l’autonomia.  
L’aveva sempre ammirata, in quegli anni, per la sua mite fierezza, perché sapeva accogliere gli eventi nefasti della vita senza però soccombere sotto i suoi colpi, a volte durissimi. Avrebbe avuto di che recriminare al destino, dopo la morte della madre, ma non lo aveva mai fatto. Perdonava continuamente un padre in fuga dai suoi sensi di colpa, riservandogli sempre rispetto e affetto.  
Susan, capii Cedric, aveva imparato a far decantare le proprie sofferenze, senza far pagare lo scotto a nessuno. Cadeva, a volte, e non si vergognava di chiedere un aiuto composto a chi le voleva davvero bene, senza arrivare mai ad umiliarsi.  
Si era ritrovato inconsapevolmente attento agli spostamenti della ragazza, ai suoi umori, a ridere dei suoi pasticci.  
Quando riconobbe, quel giorno negli spogliatoi (2), che anche lei stava crescendo, intravedendo le dolci forme del suo corpo sotto il tessuto bagnato della camicia, per lui fu come un lampo a ciel sereno. Come se si rendesse conto, per la prima volta, che Susan fosse a tutti gli effetti una ragazza desiderabile.  
Si era poi riscoperto geloso, benché non lo avesse minimamente ammesso, neanche a sé stesso, quando a Capodanno il suo migliore amico si era lasciato scappare l’episodio che riguardava il bacio fra Sue e il tipo del campeggio.  
La goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso, però, era stata la sera del suo compleanno. Ricordava bene la morsa fastidiosa allo stomaco nel notare lo sguardo di uno dei gemelli Weasley sulle cosce scoperte di Susan, come aveva ben presente il languore che aveva provato nel soffermarsi a guardare quel corpo non più da bambina, mentre lei provava il cardigan che le aveva appena regalato (3).  
Alla fine, la frittata era fatta.  
-Se mi rispondi di sì, ti libero e ti ridò la piuma- le disse senza mai scostare lo sguardo dal suo viso.  
-…sì a cosa? – chiese lei deglutendo appena.  
-Ti va di andare ai Tre Manici Di Scopa domani pomeriggio? – sparò un colpo secco.  
La vide chiaramente sgranare gli occhi dalla sorpresa.  
-Solo…io e te? – la ragazza deglutì di nuovo.  
-Sì, giuro che non ti mangio – Cedric rise di quella domanda imbarazzata.  
-Immagino di non avere altra scelta…- sussurrò Susan, sciogliendosi in un sorriso che faceva fatica a contenere.  
-Beh, puoi sempre decidere di rimanere reclusa fra le mie braccia per il resto della tua vita- ammiccò lui, portando anche l’altro braccio intorno ai suoi fianchi, tenendo ancora ben stretta la piuma d’oca fra le dita.  
Ced la sentì cedere appena a causa delle braccia indolenzite, ancora puntate sul divano. Ne approfittò per stringerla leggermente, facendola capitolare del tutto sul suo corpo.  
Istintivamente Sue portò le mani sul petto del ragazzo, cercando di non abbandonarvisi totalmente.  
-Allora? – incalzò lui per ricevere una risposta.  
-Credo di poter accettare…- rispose lei, tentando di sbottonarsi il meno possibile.  
Il ragazzo capì che la stava torturando nel peggiore dei modi e che, nonostante fosse evidente che anche a lei facesse piacere tutta quella situazione, Susan volesse conservare fierezza e orgoglio.  
-Bene…- rispose in un sussurro, avvicinandosi inesorabilmente al viso della ragazza.  
Il petto di Susan aveva preso ad alzarsi e abbassarsi più velocemente, premendo maggiormente sul suo, ampio e muscoloso.  
Gli venne naturale stringerla, traendola più a sé.  
A quella misera distanza i loro visi potevano percepire i rispettivi respiri sfiorarsi le guance. La punta dei nasi si toccava appena.  
Nel tirarla su, Cedric aveva spostato parte della camicia che Susan teneva nella gonna della divisa, lasciandole scoperta la zona più bassa della schiena. Se ne accorse posando la propria mano sulla sua pelle.  
Un sospiro le uscì a tradimento dalle labbra.  
  
  


***

  
  
Avrebbe voluto urlare per quanta tensione avvertiva in ogni più piccola fibra che componeva i suoi muscoli.  
Erano spaventosamente vicini. Aveva sognato quel momento un’infinità di volte, eppure mai lo avrebbe potuto credere così carico di adrenalina.  
La mano calda del ragazzo le sfiorava in quel momento la pelle della schiena. Provò un improvviso moto di vergogna nel percepire una scarica elettrica avvolgerle il ventre. Sarebbe voluta sprofondare, benché consapevole che lui non potesse accorgersene.  
Non aveva mai dato un bacio prima di allora. Sarebbe stata capace? Cedric, l’abile baciatore che l’aveva canzonata la notte di Capodanno per quel bacio a stampo dato a Tom Caddinton, l’avrebbe apprezzata?  
Tormentata da tutti questi pensieri, che non facevano altro che pietrificarla, vide il ragazzo portare una mano davanti al suo viso per spostarle una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. La stessa mano, poco dopo, andò a posarsi dietro la sua nuca, spingendola leggermente verso di sé.  
Il respiro caldo di lui soffiava caldo sulle labbra di Susan leggermente schiuse.  
-Oh Eric, sono la ragazza più felice del mondo! – le alte esclamazioni di Adia giunsero alle loro orecchie, prima che la bionda e il ragazzo dai capelli scuri entrassero nella Sala Comune.  
In un tempo riconducibile al millesimo di secondo, Cedric e Susan erano tornati compostamente seduti sul divano, l’uno con il manuale di Pozioni in mano e l’altra fintamente intenta a prendere appunti sulla pergamena che, fino a poco prima era stata miseramente abbandonata sul tappeto.  
-Lo vedo bene- sentirono dire ad Eric ridendo sonoramente.  
-Cos’è che ti rende così felice? – le chiese Cedric voltandosi verso di loro, vedendoli finalmente entrare.  
-Susan! – la bionda si fiondò in braccio all’amica, ancora seduta sul divano.  
-A giudicare dalla tua euforia, l’uscita con Fred deve essere andata bene- constatò ancora il cercatore Tassorosso, non trovando risposta alla sua domanda.  
Sue, dal canto suo, faceva fatica anche solo a respirare.  
-Se vuoi posso raccontarti ogni dettaglio- fece il suo migliore amico -Dal settimo piano fino a qui, mi avrà fatto un resoconto minuziosissimo di tutto quello che è successo con il battitore Grifondoro, durante l’intera serata-  
-Che ci facevate entrambi al settimo piano? – chiese ancora Cedric.  
-Io scendevo dalla Torre Ovest, avevo appena accompagnato Vivian alla sua Sala Comune, quando ho visto i due piccioncini sbaciucchiarsi amabilmente contro il muro-  
-Fammi indovinare, hai visto bene di interromperli- fece il ragazzo dai capelli chiari con una nota di rammarico nella voce.  
Susan non poté non cogliere quella frecciatina.  
-Oh, ci ho provato, ma non mi hanno minimamente calcolato- rispose l’altro facendo spallucce, prendendo le scale per andare nel suo dormitorio -In ogni caso, io la storia l’ho già sentita e non ci tengo affatto ad ascoltarla di nuovo, quindi…buonanotte! – concluse salutando con la mano le ragazze e sparendo dietro la porta.  
-Adia…pesi – disse Susan in modo sofferente, con ancora la ragazza addosso.  
La bionda si accorse solo in quel momento che la sua migliore amica si trovasse, fino ad una manciata di minuti prima, sola con il ragazzo che le piaceva da ormai tre anni.  
-Oh, cazzo…-sussurrò all’orecchio di Susan prima di staccarsi -…abbiamo interrotto qualcosa? –  
La castana non rispose, ma si limitò a sospirare puntando lo sguardo a terra.  
-Bene! Io vado a letto- disse, capendo che non fosse proprio aria di rimanere lì ancora a lungo.  
-Tu finisci pure il tema di Pozioni…avrai sicuramente ancora molto su cui lavorare- continuò a dire, iniziando ad indietreggiare verso la porta del loro dormitorio.  
Nell’avanzare di spalle quasi non inciampò in uno dei tanti vasi accostati al muro.  
Susan si coprì gli occhi con una mano, come se non fosse tutto già abbastanza imbarazzante.  
-Buonanotte- esclamò la bionda, esibendo un sorriso tirato, rima di sparire anche lei dietro la porta della loro camera.  
Cedric non poté evitare di ridere scuotendo la testa, mentre Sue metteva le mani sulle ginocchia e faceva dondolare le gambe.  
-Forse è il caso che andiamo anche noi- disse lei d’un tratto. Aveva fatto il pieno di emozioni per quella sera, si sentiva stremata.  
-Sì…- rispose lui ed un secondo dopo le era addosso, stampandole un dolce bacio sulle labbra.  
Era la seconda volta che un ragazzo la coglieva impreparata, benché solo dieci minuti prima si trovassero in una situazione decisamente più compromettente di quella in cui si trovavano in quel momento.  
In quell’occasione, però, non resistette all’insistenza delle labbra che sentiva premute contro le sue.  
Accolse quel bacio che sognava da tempo, con tutta l’incertezza che la prima volta comportava.  
La bocca umida di lei si aprì, lasciando spazio alla lingua del ragazzo che, dolce, sondava quel terreno ancora non esplorato da nessuno. Timidamente rispondeva, con tutta la delicatezza che Cedric apprezzava di lei.  
-Devo respirare…- disse ad un certo punto Susan, staccandosi da lui e riprendendo fiato.  
Il ragazzo sorrise contro la sua bocca, poggiando la propria fronte contro quella di Sue.  
-Posso considerare pagato il mio debito, o devo comunque assolvere all’appuntamento di domani? – chiese la castana, mantenendo le loro posizioni, sorridendo di rimando.  
-Cosa? – fece lui con tono stupito -Pensi di essertela cavata così? – le chiese, guardandola negli occhi.  
Cedric poté notare quale luce particolare ci fosse nel suo sguardo in quel momento. Le labbra erano arrossate, così come le sue guance.  
-Vuol dire che farò questo sacrificio- disse lei in un sospiro sommesso.  
Il ragazzo le sorrise ancora, carezzandole la guancia e posando un ulteriore piccolo bacio sulla sua bocca.  
  
  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
  


  1. Riferimento al capitolo 2, intitolato “L’inizio”
  2. Riferimento al capitolo 4, intitolato “Questione d’interessi”
  3. Riferimento al capitolo 6, intitolato “Happy Birthday to You”




	8. Appuntamento col corriere

  
  
-Non hai fame? - le chiese Adia, seduta accanto a sé.  
Susan deglutì appena, distogliendo lo sguardo dalle uova che aveva finito di strapazzare nel suo piatto.  
Aveva dormito pochissimo, lei e la sua compagna di stanza si erano raccontate più e più volte, fino a tarda notte, gli innumerevoli dettagli di quello che avevano vissuto la sera prima. La mattina si era svegliata con un fastidiosissimo senso di intontimento e una leggera inquietudine che le aveva pervaso lo stomaco, smorzandole l’appetito.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere felice, eppure, provava un profondo timore.  
Cedric non era ancora entrato nella Sala Grande, con lui anche Eric mancava all’appello per la colazione.  
Dopo l’ennesima occhiata nervosa che le vide rivolgere verso l’entrata, Adia si decise a parlare.  
-Ok, spiegami che ti succede- le chiese costringendola a guardarla tirandola per un braccio -Ma fa che non siano paranoie ingiustificate, sennò ti infilo la testa nel piatto- la avvertì.  
Susan prese un profondo respiro -…non so di preciso, credo di sentirmi imbarazzata all’idea di incrociare il suo sguardo, dopo ieri sera- disse infine.  
-Va bene, evito di infilarti la testa nel piatto solo perché ormai sono abituata alla tua elevata sensibilità- fece la bionda stringendole il braccio in modo affettuoso e strizzandole l’occhio.  
Susan sorrise di rimando. Benché fossero incredibilmente diverse, Adia stava imparando a non assolutizzare il suo dinamismo e a contrattare molto di più con il carattere quieto e impacciato dell’amica.  
Non era poi così raro che Susan si ritrovasse a somatizzare tensioni o ansie. Quella non era certo una brutta circostanza, ma essendo la prima esperienza con un ragazzo, e non uno qualsiasi, la cosa le metteva addosso una certa agitazione. Una lieve insicurezza soffiava su quelle braci di inquietudine.  
-Ok, va tutto bene. Sono qui con te- Adia le mise improvvisamente una mano sulla gamba, facendo una leggera pressione sul ginocchio dell’amica.  
Susan non ebbe bisogno di chiedere spiegazioni per capire che Cedric aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso in Sala Grande.  
-Buongiorno! – Eric, seguito poco dopo dall’amico, esordì con un caloroso saluto non appena arrivò al loro tavolo.  
Adia rispose sorridente, mentre Susan accennava un impercettibile ‘ciao’, guardandoli di sfuggita.  
La colazione risultò molto silenziosa, interrotta solamente da qualche sbadiglio di troppo di Eric o da qualche frase di circostanza di Adia, intenta a smorzare tutto quell’imbarazzo.  
Cedric, dal canto suo, non faceva che bersagliare Susan con delle occhiate brevi ma intense, deciso a captare anche un solo suo sguardo.  
Se aveva imparato a conoscerla un minimo, immaginava che in quel momento si vergognasse come una ladra.  
Sorrise fra sé, mentre portava la tazza alle labbra, nascondendo il ghigno sornione che gli si era formato sul viso.  
Susan, invece, iniziava a sentirsi terribilmente stupida. Solo la sera prima si era ritrovata stretta fra le braccia di quel ragazzo, che per ben due volte l’aveva baciata, e ora faticava anche a guardarlo negli occhi.  
Non osava immaginare cosa stesse pensando lui.  
Il senso di inadeguatezza che provava si tramutò in panico quando, in brevissimo tempo, Adia ed Eric si dileguarono dal loro tavolo, l’uno con l’intento di raggiungere Vivian e l’altra con la scusa di andare a cercare Fred.  
La castana pregò silenziosamente Adia di non lasciarla da sola, ma la bionda, strizzandole l’occhio, si allontanò inesorabilmente da lei.  
Continuò a guardare il punto in cui l’amica era sparita, oltre l’ingresso della sala, fino a quando uno spostamento d’aria, accanto a sé, non la riportò alla realtà.  
Una leggera pressione fra i suoi capelli, vicino la tempia, la fece sussultare.  
-Buongiorno- si sentì sussurrare a fior di pelle, mentre un braccio le cingeva la vita.  
Strabuzzò gli occhi dalla sorpresa.  
-Buo…buongior…- cercò di rispondere, prima che Cedric le stampasse un bacio sulle labbra schiuse.  
-Ti accompagno a lezione, ti va? – le chiese tornando a guardarla e spostandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
La ragazza annuì appena.  
-Giuro che i miei neuroni torneranno presto a funzionare- disse ad un certo punto, cercando di giustificare il suo fare molto impacciato.  
Si sentiva un’emerita beota a comportarsi in quel modo.  
Cedric rise di gusto a quell’affermazione.  
-Sei incredibilmente tenera- fece lui, alzandosi dal suo posto e porgendole la mano.  
  
Camminavano mano nella mano per i corridoi della scuola e nessuno sembrava farci caso, mentre a Susan pareva di essere al centro del mondo.  
Quella stretta, delicata ma decisa, attorno alle sue dita era l’unica cosa che le impediva di sollevarsi a mezzo metro da terra, ne era sicura.  
Arrivati nei pressi dell’aula di Incantesimi, Cedric si fermò, tenendo ancora la mano di Sue nella sua.  
-Susan Sanders- esordì lui, guardandola negli occhi -Le ricordo che è in debito con me di un appuntamento- le disse, portando le sue braccia attorno alla propria vita.  
-Temo di non averlo dimenticato- rispose lei, sorridendo in modo imbarazzato.  
-17.30 all’ingresso? – incalzò.  
-Va be…-  
-Signorina…- la voce del professor Vitious li raggiunse da poco distante.  
Susan si staccò improvvisamente dal ragazzo che aveva di fronte, per poi assumere un colorito acceso sulle guance.  
-S-sì professore…? – chiese, lisciandosi nervosamente le pieghe della gonna della divisa.  
-Se vuole entrare, stiamo per iniziare la lezione…- continuò il minuto docente, agitando la bacchetta per chiudere la porta dell’aula.  
-C-certo…arrivo- disse repentinamente Susan, girandosi quel tanto che bastava per fare un cenno di saluto a Cedric, prima di entrare in classe.  
Il giovane Tassorosso rimase a guardare la porta chiudersi alle spalle della ragazza fino a che non gli fu più visibile.  
-Bel casino eh, Diggory? –  
Cedric si girò quel tanto che bastava per focalizzare l’immagine di uno dei gemelli Weasley poco lontano.  
-Queste ragazze che ci fanno perdere la testa, oltre che i punti delle case. A forza di arrivare tardi a lezione…- spiegò il rosso.  
-Fred? – chiese l’altro per conferma.  
-Già, vecchio mio. Io vado ad Erbologia, tu? – rispose affiancandolo.  
-Cura delle Creature Magiche-  
-Allora facciamo un tratto di strada insieme-  


***

  
Cedric dovette fare appello a tutta la sua continenza, pur di non spiattellare in faccia all’amico la verità, quando Eric iniziò a fargli una serie di domande sul dove si fosse cacciato e sul perché fosse arrivato in ritardo a lezione.  
-Sono stato trattenuto dal professor Vitious- aveva detto, cercando di conciliare il più possibile la scusa con la verità, non volendo mentire spudoratamente al suo più caro compagno di scuola.  
Aveva poi sospirato di sollievo, quando Hagrid catturò l’attenzione degli studenti, quella di Eric compresa.  
Non voleva tenere nascosta la frequentazione con Susan, tantomeno a lui.  
Al rientro dall’appuntamento ad Hogsmeade gliene avrebbe parlato. Aveva deciso.  


***  


-Bene, io vado! – sentenziò Susan, dopo essersi guardata un’ultima volta allo specchio, mentre il suo piccolo Crup le gironzolava fra i piedi.  
-Loki, vieni qui- lo richiamò Adia sdraiata sul letto.  
-Potrei portarlo con noi- il viso di Susan si illuminò improvvisamente, guardando il cucciolo con un interesse tutto nuovo.  
-Non se ne parla! Loki rimane con me! – scattò in piedi l’altra -Fred ha gli allenamenti oggi pomeriggio e io non ho nulla da fare- puntualizzò prendendo in braccio l’animaletto -Tu non avrai sicuramente di che annoiarti-  
Susan non poté fare a meno di sorridere.  
Nonostante le risultasse ancora tutto molto surreale, lo scorrere del tempo sembrava andare lentamente normalizzando quella situazione.  
A pranzo, lei e Adia erano state al tavolo con altri compagni del loro anno, mentre Eric e Cedric si erano seduti qualche posto più in là. Il ragazzo non aveva evitato di rivolgerle più di uno sguardo.  
Susan lo aveva sorpreso spesso a guardarla, per poi vederlo sorridere e distogliere lo sguardo imbarazzato.  
Faceva ancora fatica a credere che stesse realmente accadendo a lei.  
-Farai tardi se continui a fissare il muro così- l’amica la richiamò dai suoi pensieri.  
Susan scosse la testa, per poi sospirare un ‘ _Hai ragione’_ a mo’ di scusa.  
-Ci vediamo più tardi- disse procedendo verso la porta.  
-Mi raccomando, NON fate i bravi- incalzò l’altra, riservandole un’eloquente espressione maliziosa.  
-Addio! – fece finta di ignorarla Susan, uscendo velocemente dal dormitorio.  


***

  
Era arrivato sul posto prefissato una decina di minuti in anticipo. Finite le lezioni si era fiondato in dormitorio giusto il tempo di darsi una rinfrescata e cambiarsi.  
Mentre aspettava, Cedric vide un’altra coppia di ragazzi, un Corvonero e una Grifondoro, uscire dal castello, fianco a fianco. Forse anche per loro era il primo appuntamento.  
Si rese conto di aver fatto un po’ di testa propria fino a quel momento. Non era stato in grado di aspettare per dare a Susan il loro primo bacio. Forse avrebbe dovuto prima chiederle di uscire, per dare modo ad entrambi anche solo di abituarsi all’idea. L’aveva vista così imbarazzata quella mattina e, benché la trovasse tenera e buffa, capiva che per lei era una situazione completamente nuova.  
-Ehi…- talmente preso dalle sue riflessioni, non fece minimamente caso all’avvicinarsi della ragazza in questione.  
-Ehi! - scattò in avanti lui, staccandosi dal muro di pietra cui era poggiato -Scusa, ero sovrappensiero, non ti ho sentita arrivare- aggiunse passandosi velocemente una mano fra i capelli.  
-Non preoccuparti, non è un problema- rispose Susan, sorridendogli incoraggiante.  
Cedric le sorrise di rimando.  
Guardando le sue labbra curvate all’insù non poté fare a meno di pensare che no, non ci sarebbe mai stato momento più giusto di quello che aveva scelto per darle il primo bacio.  
  
-Hai in mente una meta in particolare? - Le chiese Cedric scendendo dal treno una volta arrivati alla stazione di Hogsmeade.  
-Non una in particolare, ma prima di rientrare vorrei passare alla Cartoleria Scrivenshaft- rispose Susan.  
-Sarà fatto, milady- le disse -Però prima avevo in mente di fare tappa da Madama Piediburro-  
Madama Piediburro, la romanticissima sala da tè frequentata prevalentemente da coppie di giovani innamorati.  
Le farfalle nello stomaco di Susan presero a svolazzare ovunque.  
Dopo aver acconsentito con un cenno del capo, Cedric la guidò per High Street tenendole la mano, fino ad imboccare una stradina secondaria.  
Sulla sinistra si presentava un piccolo locale dall’insegna rosa pastello che recitava per l’appunto ‘Madame Piediburro’.  
Un tintinnio cristallino annunciò alla proprietaria l’ingresso dei due giovani.  
-Oh, ma che piacere avervi qui, fanciulli cari, volete sedervi? – chiese loro andandogli incontro quella che, constatò Susan, era una donna dalla stazza davvero imponente.  
-Volentieri- rispose cortesemente Cedric.  
Sue non poté fare a meno di fissare la proprietaria del locale mentre faticava a passare fra un tavolo e l’altro, stretta nella sua gonna a tubino bianca, lunga fino al ginocchio.  
Una coppia di ragazzi seduti in un angolo della sala rise sotto i baffi a quella vista.  
Susan li guardò intensamente, trovando terribilmente sconveniente e poco piacevole la loro reazione.  
-Perché quell’espressione contrariata? – le chiese Cedric, dopo che Madama Piediburro aveva lasciato sul piccolo tavolo circolare i menù con la lista di bevande e dolciumi.  
-No…per nulla…è solo che trovo altamente offensivo e irriverente l’atteggiamento di alcune persone- rispose distrattamente lei, continuando a guardare la coppietta poco distante da loro.  
Cedric si voltò appena per seguire il suo sguardo, mantenendo un sopracciglio alzato con fare interrogativo.  
-Sono degli idioti- aggiunse Sue voltandosi a guardare il ragazzo che aveva di fronte -Non si prende in giro una persona, solamente per il suo aspetto fisico! – disse in modo piccato, accennando alla donna dietro il bancone. La cosa la infastidiva alquanto.  
-È una vera indelicatezza- concordò Cedric allungando la mano sul tavolo e invitando Sue a poggiarvi la sua.  
-Lo so, sono troppo sensibile- sbuffò lei assecondando quel gesto.  
-Oh no, non è questione di estrema sensibilità. Credo piuttosto sia questione di rispetto, è questo che ti fa infuriare di fronte ad una scena del genere-  
-La trovo una cosa immensamente infantile e ingiusta- aggiunse lei, corrugando la fronte -Ma pensiamo a cosa ordinare- disse prendendo il menù con fare nervoso -Credo che opterò per del tè alla rosa con abbondante miele- sentenziò alla fine.  
-Io credo che sceglierò una fetta di cheesecake e del Rooibos- disse invece Cedric senza neanche aprire la brochure.  
-Rooibos…? – chiese confusa Susan  
-Sì, il Rooibos. Viene comunemente chiamato tè rosso, anche se non fa propriamente parte della famiglia delle piante del tè. Tendenzialmente è più dolciastro, ma ha comunque proprietà energizzanti- spiegò lui.  
-Direi che ti meriti un Eccezionale in Erbologia- affermò la ragazza, piacevolmente colpita.  
-Diciamo che me la cavo. Il mio sogno nel cassetto, però, è diventare un membro del Wizengamot –  
-Wow, è una grande ambizione – Susan continuava a stupirsi – Non è da tutti avere un desiderio come questo-  
-Non amo il politicamente scorretto. In realtà non amo le scorrettezze in generale, forse è per questo che mi preme così tanto- continuò il giovane Tassorosso -A tempo perso, invece, giocherei a Quidditch-  
-Ti vedrei bene anche come cercatore dei Cannoni di Chadley, in effetti- concordò la castana.  
-Invece tu? – le chiese d’un tratto lui -Qual è il tuo sogno nel cassetto? –  
Susan sembrò pensarci un po’ su.  
-Io amo molto scrivere- disse avvolgendosi una ciocca di capelli ondulata attorno ad un indice -Forse mi piacerebbe fare la scrittrice, un giorno-  
-Davvero? – chiese Cedric, più incuriosito che stupito -Voglio assolutamente leggere qualcosa di tuo-  
Susan scosse la testa contrariata. Mai nessuna delle persone che conosceva aveva letto mezza frase scritta da lei, men che meno avrebbe permesso a lui di leggere le storie che partoriva la sua mente.  
-Scordatelo- gli intimò più che convinta.  
-Oh dai, per favore! – la supplicò lui.  
-No, mai. Puoi chiedermelo in ginocchio da qui all’eternità- continuò imperterrita la ragazza.  
Cedric la guardava speranzoso, mentre Susan continuava ad accennare dei silenziosi ‘no’ con la testa.  
-Troverò il modo di convincerti- sentenziò lui prima di voltarsi a chiamare Madama Piediburro per l’ordinazione, evitando a Sue qualsiasi obiezione possibile.  
  
Mentre sorseggiavano i loro tè, Cedric apprese che Susan non fosse per nulla amante delle scope. Sembrava cavarsela nel volo, ma non aveva mai preso parte attiva ad una partita di Quidditch, motivo per cui propose di darle qualche lezione privata in merito.  
-Non sperare di riuscire nell’impresa- lo avvertì lei, ma lui non sembrava affatto farsi scoraggiare.  
-Susan? Susan Sanders? – una voce maschile, a seguito dell’ormai familiare tintinnio che accompagnava l’apertura della porta del locale, giunse alle loro orecchie.  
Susan si voltò perplessa verso l’entrata della sala da tè. Un ragazzo alto, moro e con gli occhi scuri, la guardava sorpreso.  
-Tom Caddinton?! – chiese lei esterrefatta riconoscendo il ragazzo del campeggio che aveva incontrato l’estate prima.  
Susan lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi: indossava quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere una divisa, grigia a righe gialle, e portava in mano un grosso e pesante pacco.  
-C…che ci fai qui? – gli chiese, in preda ad un profondissimo imbarazzo.  
In risposta, il ragazzo poggiò lo scatolone su di un tavolo lì accanto, per poi avvicinarsi a lei e Cedric.  
-Consegno la posta che i gufi non riescono a portare- spiegò indicando il grosso pacco -Lavoro all’Ufficio Postale qui ad Hogsmeade- aggiunse.  
Le gote di Sue si tinsero di un rosso acceso quando il ragazzo si chinò a baciarle le guance.  
-Piacere, io sono Cedric, il fidanzato di Susan- il cercatore Tassorosso si era alzato in piedi e aveva teso la mano verso Tom.  
Susan strabuzzò gli occhi a quell’affermazione. Se non fosse morta quel giorno, probabilmente non sarebbe morta mai più.  
Guardò in silenzio i due ragazzi che aveva di fronte: Cedric sfoggiava un ghigno molto simile ad un sorriso, mentre Tom cercava di mantenere un’aria serafica ed indifferente.  
-Piacere mio. Io sono Tom, un amico- rispose l’altro, stringendogli la mano.  
-Ah! Tom caro, mi hai portato le conserve che avevo ordinato- lo scambio venne interrotto dall’intervento di Madama Piediburro, uscita in quel momento dal retro del locale -Vieni, puoi portare il pacco nello sgabuzzino? –  
-Scusate, devo lasciarvi, buon proseguimento- si congedò il corriere, facendo un cenno con la testa ad entrambi.  
Susan sarebbe stata grata alla proprietaria della sala da tè per molto tempo. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe pagato il conto e si sarebbe volatilizzata nel nulla.  
-Quindi lui è il famoso Tom Caddinton? – chiese Cedric a Susan seguendo il ragazzo con lo sguardo, fino a vederlo scomparire nel retro della bottega - Il tipo del bacio del campeggio? -  
Sue fece un profondo respiro.  
-Già…- ammise in un sussurro, prendendo a guardare i petali di rosa che magicamente intatti vorticavano nel tè, mossi dal suo girare nervosamente il cucchiaino nella tazza bassa e larga.  
-Se ripassa posso fargli presente che invece io sono riuscito a darti un bacio vero e proprio? – le chiese voltandosi verso di lei.  
-No! – lo ammonì Susan.  
-Ok, ok, sto scherzando! Non lo farei mai- si affrettò ad aggiungere, vedendo l’espressione corrucciata sul viso di Susan.  
-Scusa, è stato così imbarazzante- spiegò la ragazza, portandosi le mani sugli occhi.  
Cedric rise di gusto a quella reazione.  
Sue lo guardò di bieco, lamentandosi del suo ridere delle proprie disgrazie.  
-Però devo dire che è stato soddisfacente- aggiunse lui, una volta che Tom Caddinton fu uscito dal locale e che loro presero la strada per la stazione.  
-Cosa? – chiese lei curiosa.  
-Dire che sei la mia fidanzata- le rispose con ovvietà prima di allungarsi a darle un bacio a fior di labbra.  


***

  
Nel breve viaggio che li separava da Hogwarts, Susan tenne la testa sulla spalla di Cedric, gli occhi chiusi, e il respiro profondo, intento a recepire quel singolare profumo di Alysso che tanto caratterizzava la pelle del ragazzo. Accoccolata nell’incavo del suo collo, e cullata dal dondolio della carrozza del treno rischiava quasi di addormentarsi, se non fosse stato per quelle parole che continuavano a ronzarle nelle orecchie.  
 _‘Io sono Cedric, il fidanzato di Susan’_  
-Quindi è così? – si ritrovò a chiedergli, seguendo la linea dei suoi pensieri e continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi.  
Cedric si girò verso di lei, le posò un bacio fra i capelli e le chiese a cosa si riferisse.  
-Sono davvero la tua fidanzata? – incalzò, accoccolandosi timidamente ancor di più a lui, affondando il viso nelle pieghe del suo mantello.  
Il ragazzo rimase a fissarla qualche secondo in silenzio, secondi che a Susan parvero anni.  
La vide nascondersi nel nero del soprabito che gli copriva le spalle, imbarazzata dalla sua stessa domanda.  
Avrebbe voluto chiederle di guardarlo negli occhi mentre le dava la risposta decisa che cercava, ma capì che dare voce a quel dubbio le era costata molta fatica.  
-Sì- disse con fare deciso -È stata una sorpresa, inizialmente, scoprire che pensarti con qualcun altro mi desse incredibilmente fastidio - aggiunse poi, costringendo Susan ad alzare lo sguardo su di lui.  
Cedric poté notare l’espressione sorpresa della ragazza incontrando i suoi occhi.  
-Sapere di Caddinton fu a dir poco sconvolgente per me- le spiegò -Poi ho odiato George Weasley-  
-George? – chiese perplessa Susan.  
-Sì, George, ma non ti spiegherò perché- disse, riportando alla memoria la scena della gonna troppo corta e delle occhiate del rosso alle gambe della ragazza.  
-Comunque- riprese il giovane Tassorosso -Non è per sola gelosia che vorrei che tu fossi la mia ragazza- le disse ancora -Anche perché io davvero lo vorrei tanto, ma ancora non te l’ho chiesto, o quantomeno tu non hai espresso una preferenza a riguardo…-  
Quella volta fu Susan ad interrompere l’incessante e imbarazzato parlare di Cedric con un semplice bacio.  
Era la prima volta che prendeva iniziativa.  
-Sì, Cedric Diggory- sussurrò poi sulle sue labbra -Voglio essere la tua fidanzata-  
Allora fu lui a baciarla di nuovo, con intenso trasporto, prendendole il viso fra le mani.  
  
-Oh no! – esclamò Susan una volta scesa dall’espresso che li aveva riportati nei pressi del castello -Abbiamo dimenticato di passare da Scrivenshaft – disse fermandosi di colpo sulla banchina.  
L’episodio di Tom Caddinton l’aveva leggermente confusa.  
-Ah già- le fece eco Cedric, con aria dispiaciuta -Possiamo passarci il prossimo fine settimana però. Cosa ti serviva? – le chiese poi.  
-Volevo comprare un quaderno su cui scrivere- gli spiegò lei, riprendendo a camminare verso la scuola -Ma non fa niente, per ora posso arrangiarmi con le pergamene –  
-Ci passeremo sabato prossimo- promise il ragazzo.  
  
Poco prima di rientrare nella Sala Comune i due decisero di fare il loro ingresso a poca distanza l’uno dall’altra.  
-Vorrei prima parlare con Eric- le aveva spiegato Cedric e lei non aveva controbattuto. Avrebbe voluto essere presente, in realtà, ma il ragazzo aggiunse che voleva essere lui per primo a parlare con il suo migliore amico.  
Susan non avanzò altre obiezioni di sorta, trovando giusto che se la vedessero fra loro. Lei avrebbe trovato sicuramente un altro modo e un altro momento per parlare con suo fratello.  
Se non lo avesse fatto lei, l’avrebbe sicuramente cercato lui.  
  
  
  


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  



	9. Buio come la notte

[ ](https://ibb.co/bKKM33y)

-Se solo avessi potuto vedere la sua faccia- continuava a ripeterle Eric riferendosi al povero Cedric.  
  
Si trovavano all’ombra di un albero dalle piccole verdi foglie stropicciate ancora dal sonno invernale.  
  
-Sembrava stesse per farmi la confessione più grave di tutte le ere del mondo- il ragazzo non poteva fare a meno di continuare a ridere tenendosi la pancia.  
  
-Ti sembra una cosa su cui scherzare così? - lo ammonì Susan guardandolo biecamente, ma contenendo a stento un sorriso, posizionandosi meglio sul suo mantello steso a mo’ di telo sulla tenera erba primaverile.  
  
-Oh, sì che lo è! – rispose fermamente suo fratello, riprendendo fiato a fatica e poggiandosi con la schiena al tronco dell’albero.  
  
-Era davvero preoccupato per la reazione che avresti potuto avere- provò a spiegargli lei.  
  
-Ced si preoccupa di molte cose- le disse Eric provando a tornare serio -È un amico onesto e leale e non mi aspettavo da lui un comportamento diverso da questo- continuò guardandola in viso -A te piace, io mi fido di lui. Credo questo basti- concluse poi.  
  
Susan sorrise serena -Lo hai capito subito- disse d’un tratto fissando i propri occhi in quelli verdi e limpidi di suo fratello, semi nascosti dal ciuffo di capelli scuri che si stava facendo ostinatamente crescere.  
  
-Che ti piaceva? - le chiese in modo retorico -Beh, solo un cieco poteva non accorgersene. Quel giorno a Diagon Alley sei diventata rossa come un peperone, non riuscivi ad articolare neanche mezza parola. Ti conosco come le mie tasche sorellina cara- ammiccò nella sua direzione – Vivian mi ha fatto capire che in realtà anche Cedric stava iniziando a ricambiare l’interessa per te- aggiunse.  
  
-Vivian? – chiese incredula sua sorella.  
  
Erano poche le volte in cui Susan e la fidanzata di suo fratello si erano ritrovate a parlare da sole. Non erano propense a grandi confidenze ma, nonostante tutto, provava per lei un grande affetto e una profonda simpatia.  
  
-Sì, un giorno è tornata da Hogmsead, Cedric l’aveva accompagnata, e mi ha raccontato che lui ti aveva comprato un regalo per il compleanno. In quell’occasione mi disse che secondo lei sareste finiti insieme-  
  
Susan non poté fare a meno di arrossire imbarazzata. L’idea che Eric e Vivian si fossero messi a tavolino a parlare di lei e Cedric in quel modo la fece vergognare non poco.  
  
-Certo, è stato strano pesarlo. Confesso di essere stato anche un po’ geloso…- sospirò imbarazzato portando una mano dietro la nuca – Però non c’è un altro ragazzo con cui sarei contento tu stessi, cioè…se proprio deve esistere un fidanzato per te, allora ben venga che sia Cedric-  
  
-Ah, quindi se fosse stato qualcun altro sarebbe stato un problema? – lo punzecchiò Susan divertita.  
  
-Qualcun altro chi? – le chiese fintamente incuriosito – Esistono altri uomini al di fuori di me e Cedric? – colse la provocazione lui.  
  
-Uomini? Oh, signor Sanders, forse si sta atteggiando un po’ troppo- lo sbeffeggiò lei.  
  
-Atteggiarmi? Non troverai esemplari maschili migliori di noi! – le rispose con tutta la risolutezza di cui era capace.  
  
Susan sorrise sincera. Era da un po’ che non le capitava di avere un momento così intimo con suo fratello. Stavano crescendo e quella singolare sintonia che li legava stava lentamente cambiando, quantomeno si stava ampliando, includendo altri affetti e modificando il loro modo di rapportarsi.  
  
Si sentì improvvisamente nostalgica, guardò intensamente Eric e un nodo le strinse la gola.  
  
-Va tutto bene? – le chiese il ragazzo vedendola scurirsi in volto all’improvviso.  
  
Sue annuì appena mentre una leggera folata di vento le spettinava i capelli ondulati.  
  
-Vuoi venire qui? – aggiunse Eric indicandole lo spazio fra le sue braccia, proprio come tante altre volte aveva fatto prima di allora.  
  
La ragazza non se lo fece ripetere due volte, lanciandosi fra le braccia del fratello.  
  
-Grazie- gli sussurrò poi.  
  
-Di cosa? – le chiese curioso.  
  
-Di essere il fratello meraviglioso che sei- aggiunse lei stringendoglisi ancora di più.  
  
  
  


***

  


La scuola era finita troppo in fretta per i gusti di Susan. L’ultimo periodo era stato molto intenso, soprattutto per la grande mole di studio che aveva oppresso i poveri studenti.  
Cedric, Eric e Vivian avevano affrontato i G.U.F.O., mentre Adia e Susan avevano avuto a che fare con la chiusura dell’ultimo trimestre.

La piccola dei fratelli Sanders aveva avuto non poche difficoltà a concentrarsi sullo svolgimento degli ultimi compiti in classe, presa com’era dall’euforia per la sua storia con Cedric che, nonostante dovesse studiare per i suoi esami, più di una volta le aveva dato una mano con i temi di Trasfigurazione e Pozioni.

Era passato un altro anno e Sue si sentiva piena e felice.

Villa Sanders l’aveva accolta con i colori e i profumi tipici dell’estate campagnola inglese. Dalla sommità della collina su cui era posta, la ragazza poteva ammirare gli sterminati campi di grano pronti per il raccolto. Il caldo colore dorato delle spighe rifletteva i raggi del sole dei primi di luglio e le cicale cantavano nascoste fra le siepi.

-Bambina mia, tuo padre ti cercava- la voce della sua vecchia governante le giunse alle orecchie facendola voltare appena. Susan si staccò quel tanto che bastava dal muretto su cui era poggiata per riuscire a vedere Leah mentre faceva levitare una cesta di bucato appena lavato.

-Vuoi che ti dia una mano? – le chiese istintivamente.

-Oh, no piccola, non ce n’è bisogno- le disse con aria bonaria la donna -Piuttosto, vai a sentire cos’ha da dirti tuo padre. Sembrava molto impaziente-

A quell’affermazione la curiosità di Sue tintinnò come un campanello portandola a muovere velocemente i passi verso casa.

Trovò suo padre seduto alla scrivania del suo studio, al secondo piano. Notò con rammarico che le tende erano tirate davanti alle finestre, impedendo al sole di penetrare completamente ed illuminare la stanza.

Ben consapevole, e altrettanto noncurante, della reazione che avrebbe potuto suscitare in lui, Susan esordì dicendo -La mamma aprirebbe le tende sbuffando se ti vedesse in questo momento-

Il signor Lionel si irrigidì vistosamente, pur mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sui fogli a cui sembrava voler continuare a dedicare tutta la sua attenzione.

-Mi hai mandata a chiamare? – continuò lei, non ricevendo alcuna risposta.

-Sì…- sospirò l’uomo sfilandosi gli occhiali che usava per leggere e posandoli sulla pila di fogli che aveva davanti -…  
questa sera abbiamo ospiti a cena-

-Hai un incontro con i tuoi colleghi? – gli chiese vistosamente delusa lei.

Non era la prima volta che un folto gruppo di medici si ritrovasse a casa loro per noiosi convegni mascherati da cene galanti.

-Sì, saranno qui alcuni medici con le loro rispettive consorti. Ti chiedo di indossare degli abiti adeguati all’occasione, tesoro-

Susan fece spallucce -Come desideri, papà- disse amareggiata.

Aveva sperato in una qualche nuova decisamente più interessante, ma dovette ricredersi molto in fretta.

Il signor Sanders si alzò dalla sedia imbottita e rivestita di velluto blu su cui era seduto, per raggiungere sua figlia.  
-Sappi che so già come farmi perdonare- le disse prendendole le spalle.

-Ti perdonerò solo se si dovesse trattare di una sorpresa che va oltre ogni mia previsione- rispose Sue alzando il naso con fare stizzoso.

-Credo di poter rispettare le tue aspettative- fece di rimando l’uomo infilando la mano destra nella tasca interna della sua giacca e tirando fuori quelli che avevano tutta l’aria di essere dei biglietti d’ingresso per qualche evento.

-Ho acquistato i biglietti per la finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch. Possono bastare? – le disse porgendole i talloncini in questione -Ovviamente, tu ed Eric siete liberi di invitare chi vorrete- aggiunse infine.  
  


***  
  
  
  


  
  
Nell’arco di mezz’ora, Susan aveva scritto e spedito ben tre lettere. Una ad Adia, una a Cedric ed una a suo fratello, che in quel momento si trovava a Cardiff da Vivian. A tutti aveva scritto più o meno la stessa cosa, invitandoli al grande evento che si sarebbe tenuto a Londra di lì a qualche settimana.

La notizia l’aveva messa così di buon umore che prepararsi per la cena con i colleghi di suo padre non le sembrava più così terribile.

Certo, la mancanza di Eric si faceva sentire. Da sola sarebbe stato più difficile sopravvivere al tedio delle conversazioni piene di termini tecnici e professionali in cui si immergevano quei tipi rigidi e distaccati.

Solo uno di loro suscitava in Sue una spiccata simpatia, il dottor Cooper, un uomo sulla cinquantina inoltrata, amante della compagnia, della musica e del buon vino.

A quanto pareva, gli aveva appena raccontato Leah, il signor Cooper si era sposato solo qualche mese prima con una donna che aveva avuto ben sette mariti, tutti morti in circostanze misteriose. Dal secondo di questi sette mariti, la donna aveva avuto un figlio, Blaise.

Blaise Zabini. Susan si ricordava di lui, un ragazzo del terzo anno, giocatore della squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde.  
Ricordava di averlo visto spesso in compagnia di uno dei ragazzi più famosi fra i Serpeverde, Draco Malfoy.

Si chiese se anche Zabini fosse uno di quelli fissati con la storia dei Purosangue, mentre scendeva la scalinata che portava nell’ampio salone della villa, appositamente allestito per la cena.

Per l’occasione aveva deciso di indossare un abito lungo, di un verde scuro ed elegante, così come suo padre le aveva chiesto.

In realtà amava indossare abiti di quel genere. Crescendo si stava riscoprendo desiderosa di rimirarsi negli specchi, sempre un po’ insicura del proprio corpo e della propria bellezza.

Leah l’aveva aiutata a raccogliere i suoi boccoli in uno chignon morbido, permettendo a qualche ciocca di cadere liberamente sulle spalle scoperte.

Nel varcare la soglia del salone, Susan poté scorgere diverse figure, molte di quelle le erano note. Il dottor Williams e la sua vecchia moglie chiacchieravano amabilmente con il dottor Martin, responsabile del Reparto Ferite da Creature  
Magiche.

-Sì, sono stato chiamato a presenziare ad un’operazione molto complicata in Giappone. Il soggetto in questione aveva subito una profonda ferita da un Kappa…- sentì dire la ragazza al primario del reparto. Il dottor Martin era rinomato per la sua elevata autostima e pressocché inesistente umiltà.

Poco più in là fece un cenno di saluto con il capo ad altri due medici, fino ad avvistare suo padre in fondo alla sala.

Davanti a lui il famoso, e già alquanto arrossato, dottor Cooper teneva in mano quello che Sue capì essere già il terzo o quarto calice di vino.

Accanto al collega di suo padre vi era una donna alta e slanciata. Il colore scuro della sua pelle assorbiva la calda luce delle candele. Indossava un vestito di raso blu che le fasciava i fianchi e la vita stretta, mettendo in risalto le curve sinuose del suo corpo.

I capelli color ebano erano raccolti in un’acconciatura complessa e intrecciata. Al collo indossava una collana di quelli che avevano tutta l’aria di essere diamanti, in perfetta pendant con i grandi orecchini posati sui lobi delle sue orecchie.

Susan rimase completamente affascinata dalla femminilità e dall’eleganza che quella donna ostentava semplicemente sorseggiando lo champagne nella flûte che teneva fra le dita.

-Oh, ecco mia figlia- suo padre la riportò alla realtà attirando la sua attenzione -Susan, vieni, ti presento la signora Cooper-

-È tua figlia Lionel? – chiese il dottor Cooper incredulo -È cresciuta moltissimo, è diventata una bellissima signorina! – esclamò con un’eccedenza di entusiasmo direttamente proporzionale al volume di alcol che aveva ingerito.

-Questi figli crescono come funghi e non ce ne accorgiamo neanche- disse il signor Sanders avvolgendo le spalle di Susan con il suo braccio.

-Signor Cooper- salutò lei l’uomo chinando leggermente il capo -Signora Cooper, è un piacere conoscerla- continuò poi verso la donna avvenente.

-Il piacere è tutto mio, mia cara- rispose l’altra, aprendole un sorriso contenuto ma apparentemente gentile.

-Susan, conosci Blaise? – le chiese d’un tratto il collega di suo padre voltandosi a cercare qualcuno.  
Sue ne seguì lo sguardo, fino a scorgere, poco più in là, un ragazzo intento ad osservare alcuni quadri appesi alle pareti.

-In realtà non abbiamo mai avuto l’opportunità di presentarci- rispose semplicemente la ragazza.

-Blaise, figliolo- lo richiamò il dottor Cooper -Ti presento Susan Sanders, la figlia del mio carissimo collega-

Il ragazzo li raggiunse in pochi passi. Sue notò che fosse molto più alto di quanto avesse mai fatto caso. Indossava un completo nero dalle rifiniture damascate, con al collo un papillon bordeaux, annodato al colletto della camicia bianca.

-Enchanté mademoiselle- esordì allungando la propria mano, invitando Susan a fare altrettanto.

La ragazza rimase per un attimo frastornata da tutta quella classe ed eleganza. Solo dopo qualche secondo capì di essere rimasta in un imbarazzante ed immobile silenzio.

Allungò anche lei la mano che il ragazzo prese delicatamente fra le dita. Portandola alle labbra ne sfiorò delicatamente il dorso.

-Susan, che ne pensi di intrattenere il nostro giovane ospite- le disse suo padre, interrompendo il momento.

-Io…certo…- rispose in modo un po’ confuso lei.

-Fargli vedere la biblioteca mi sembra un’ottima idea- aggiunse il signor Sander -Il dottor Cooper mi raccontava che Blaise è un grande lettore-

-Oh, il signor Cooper è solo generoso di complimenti- controbatté sorridendo il ragazzo -Amo dilettarmi nella lettura nel tempo libero- aggiunse con quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere modestia, ma che per Susan non stonava affatto.

-Posso contare sulla tua affabilità, tesoro? – le chiese ancora suo padre.

-Certo papà- rispose più prontamente quella volta Susan.

-Bene, vi farò venire a chiamare non appena ci staremo per mettere seduti- concluse l’uomo.  
  
  
  


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
